A demon's deal
by darkdragonemperess
Summary: What had she gotten herself into? Trying to soothe a young boy, she went down the well looking for his sister. And emerged in the past. That is when she met him. The demon lord. Arrogant and sadistic, but the only chance she had at getting home. OC x Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Welcome new and old readers alike. If you have read one of my stories before, you will again see my own character acting one of the leads. I love her so much, even though what I put her through probably doesn't show it. This will be a somewhat dark fic. Still, I hope you all will enjoy the story.

Warning: Lemons, violence, rape, foul language, death. Discretion is advised.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu yasha characters; this is merely a fans portrayal. However, a few of the characters in the story are my own creations.

"What the fuck?" Mel mumbled as she forced herself to sit up. Touching the back of her head, she winced. Definitely a bruise. Stone walls rose high off the dirt floor, making it impossible to see what was around. Using her hands in place of sight, the young brunette tried to feel around the place. A sigh of relief escaped when her hands brushed across rough fabric. Her military surplus pack. In an instant, her memories came back. Her grandfather died in the hospital last week. Two days ago she met with the lawyers. He had left her everything in the will. But she was only 16, much too young to be given such an estate without guidance. Or so they said. They wanted to appoint her a caretaker. Her grandfather's 2nd cousin offered to take her in. The man was shifty to say the least. When it became apparent how sick her grandfather was, he came from out of town. It was obvious he was hoping for some money. He had been so angry when the will was read. But he kept his temper in check, offered his services as a temporary warden. The previous night, she caught him trying to watch her change. She said nothing, didn't let him know he was caught. Just packed her things and took off at first light. Sent an email to the lawyer that she was going to visit a friend and for him to continue to act as the estate manager. He was an old friend of her grandfathers, someone she could trust. She was planning on taking a bit of a vacation, and trying to find a way out of this crap. More memories started flooding in.

She had been passing by an old time temple. Some little boy came out crying that his sister had fell down the well and hadn't come back yet. Her heart went out to the child. Even at her age, everyone always said her maternal instincts were kicked into overdrive. She could not ignore a crying child or baby, and she never failed to sooth them. They had gone into the building that housed the well. Peering in, there was nothing but darkness. As she tried to lean in further, a pink light began to glow from within the hole. It felt as if something was pulling her in. She must have grabbed her bag when she tried to keep herself from falling. The place was tiny, and Mel was sure she was alone. For an instant she felt anger to the child. What kind of sick joke was this? The anger vanished a moment later. The fear and worry wasn't fake. She had trouble reading adults sometimes, but never children. His sister was probably the one playing the joke. Probably laughing her head off, not even aware her worried little brother had recruited help. But if she wasn't in the well, there had to be a way out. Maybe a secret passage?

Mel stood up slowly. Laying hands flat on the stone surface, she tried to find the exit. Nothing but solid stone and vines passed under her palms. Strange. Hadn't there been a ladder here only moments before?

"Hello?" She called up. No answer. She tried again, then again. After the fourth time, she shook her head and sighed. The girl had probably convinced the poor boy that there was a monster in the well. He probably ran off screaming when she didn't say anything for a few minutes. Another sigh escaped her lips. There were two choices. She could wait for help from the terrified little boy, or his unaware prankster sister. But that could take hours. Maybe longer. Or she could get out the hard way. Not wanting to spend the night in the dark pit, she selected the latter option. Slipping the ruck onto her back, she looked for some handle and footholds. The stones were quite uneven and some poked out decently enough for part of her feet, after a few experimental tugs, the vines seemed more than capable of holding her weight. Setting her foot on a stone low in the wall and grabbing a vine, she hoisted herself up. Bit by bit she worked her climbing skills. Finally she pulled herself over the lip of the well. She pulled her arms out of the shoulder straps and just lay flat in the grass, catching her breath. Wait, grass? Mel shot up. When the hell had she gotten outside? Her stomach dropped as her brain tried to process what was going on. It made no sense.

Some leaves seemed to rustle in the trees surrounding her. Goosebumps started forming and the hair on the back her neck stood on end. Forcing herself up, she grabbed her backpack and headed for the trees on the other side. Not a moment after she had hidden herself, a small group of men emerged. They looked strange, with hairstyles and clothes she had only seen in history plays. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"But boss, I swear I heard something over here." The one in the gray cloth said.

"Me too boss." A giant bear of a man echoed the first ones sentiment.

"Well there's no one here now is there?" The boss asked sarcastically. The two stared at their feet. "Now just shut up and get the girl."

"Yes sir." The bear answered pitifully. Moving away from the others, he reached into the trees. He plucked something from the thicket and easily held it in front of him. Mel bit back her gasp. It was a little girl. No older than ten. Long black hair had leaves stuck in it, and her red kimono was covered in dirt. Her hands were tied and she was gagged.

"Are you sure about this boss?" the big guy asked. The man in red seemed to be the leader.

"Of course. She had these on her." He said pulling something out of his pocket. Mel strained to see, but it was too far away. But the glint of the sun told her precious metals.

"But boss, why do we need the girl when we already got the bracelet and necklace?" Gray clothes said. The leader walked up and smacked him with his free hand. Returning the items to his pocket, he glared at his companion.

"Idiot, these things are mere trinkets. They could get us maybe a week's worth of food and drink tops. But her…" he motioned to the girl. "Her kimono isn't too high quality, so probably the daughter of a mistress or low level merchant. But she's worth at least a hundred times that much in ransom."

"Oh." Gray clothes said a knowing smile on his face. It twisted into an even more disturbing grin as he leered at the girl. "Does she have to be completely intact when we return her?"

"I don't see why she needs to be. She doesn't seem to talk. Just clean up the evidence and no one needs to know." The leader said with a laugh.

"Thanks boss." He said touching the girl's bare shin. She flinched away and Mel had to force herself not to jump. If she went too soon, she would lose the element of surprise. Calculating the perfect time to strike, her thoughts were interrupted when the boss slapped Grey clothes.

"Dumbass, not here. We might draw attention. At least wait until we get back to the hideout." He scolded. Grey clothes looked like a puppy caught chewing on a slipper. Pouting, he mumbled his agreement. The bear of a guy scoped up the girl and tossed her over his shoulders. He clamped his arm around her legs when she tried to kick him. The trio headed off, unaware of their pursuer.

"Worthless fool." Sesshomaru muttered, cursing his servant for the dozenth time. Jaken held back, afraid of what his lord might do. He had never seen him so angry. His voice never rose, but his muscles trembled beneath his flesh, his fangs protruded and his eyes had the tiniest bit of red seeping into them. He had left the previous night to do what ever the hell he did when he was away. Jaken had once again been in trusted with Rin's care. She had insisted on playing hide and seek. Sesshomaru had returned at around dawn, and seemed amused that he still hadn't found the girl. He almost smiled. The girl was a master at the game. She tended to find amazing spots. Usually the game ended when Sesshomaru came home and found her. So her remaining hidden hadn't set off any alarms. At first. But the mirth on his face soon turned to a snarl when he sniffed her trail. Three human males had their scents mixed with hers. Panic and fear was overwhelming in the area. She had been abducted. The few trails of foot prints they found vanished quickly. But it didn't matter. He would know that little girl's scent anywhere.

It was dark by the time the trio arrived at their base camp. It was nothing more than a cave with a few bedrolls in it. The trees were so thick, it looked like the drawings she had seen made centuries earlier. Mel was hesitant to move in. Only one entrance meant a quick escape would be daunting. But she couldn't leave the little girl there. Setting down her bag, she quietly rummaged through it. She had been in such a daze when she packed the most random things had gotten thrown in. A smile graced her lips when she found what she was hoping for. A small pocket knife. It wasn't much, but a few quick strikes and she could take them down. But her best bet would be to get them out in the open, where the trees hid her from few. Sneaking away from her bag, she intentionally snapped a twig. That got their attention. The bear of a man was ordered to check it out. From the way he was slightly trembling, she knew he was afraid. Moving fast, she deliberately shook random branches, leading him farther away from his friends. When there was enough space, she pounced. A few quick hits and his unconscious form lay unmoving in the dirt. She didn't like the thought of killing people, even if they were the worst kind of creeps. The knife would only come into play if need be. Moving back to the edges of the campsite, she heard the remaining two arguing. They noticed how long it had been, and neither wanted to go look for him.

"FINE! I'll go you pathetic worm!" The leader yelled disgustedly at Gray clothes before storming off. The same tricks were reused. Unfortunately she stepped too soon, gave away her cover. He turned to the now revealed girl. Yet the fright in his eyes seemed to get worse.

"GET AWAY FOUL SPECTER!" He screamed. Apparently with his fear clouded mind, he assumed she was some monster playing in the forest. The disappearance of his subordinate must have played terribly on his nerves. It was to her advantage. She didn't even have to touch the guy. Simply approaching in a slow menacing manner caused him to feint. Biting back a laugh, she paused for a moment. These guys were pathetic. No wonder they resorted to kidnapping a child. The thought halted her laughter and a pit of ice settled into her stomach. The last remaining member of the group still had the girl. Panic filled her and she ran back to the hide out. He was there, leaning over the girl, whispering something to her. Her eyes were wide in fright. When his hand touched her leg, time was up. He was the smallest member, and looked rather weak. Surprise wasn't that important anymore. Charging out of the forest, she ran straight for him. He seemed shocked at the intrusion, made no attempts to stop her. A kick to the side of his head and he practically went flying. His head smashed into a tree and he crumbled to the ground. Mel approached the girl slowly. The poor thing was terrified.

"It's ok. I'm here to help." She whispered softly taking small deliberate steps. The girl seemed to relax. "I'm going to untie you know honey. Ok?" The girl nodded and Mel went to work. The binding of her hands was difficult. After a few futile attempts, she brought out the pocket knife. It took a minute to calm the girl down when she saw the weapon. Finally the rope fell to the ground. The little girl pulled down the gag and took a deep breath. Mel asked a few quick questions, and found the girl was ok. Despite talking little and having a few bruises, the girl seemed healthy. Perhaps this girl would be able to answer some of her questions. "Do you know where we are?"

"I…" The little girl stopped, her eyes growing wide. Mel turned around, and felt the knife drop from her hand.

"Damn this is fucking annoying." The creature hissed in a garbled voice. Grey clothes was up again. But that wasn't what had frightened them. His neck was bent at an unnatural angle, and a green liquid was seeping out of a gash on his forehead. It pulled the pale flesh away, like taking off a costume. Green scales were revealed as it peeled its human "outfit" off. What had once been a small man, now stood as a giant lizard. It towered at over six feet tall, long tail flapped around as glowing eyes glared at the girls. "Well I suppose I should thank you. That thing is quite stifling. If it wasn't for the chance of tasty morsels, I wouldn't put up with it." Mel began to snicker. It glared at her. The glare turned to shock as the laughter grew.

"I'm in a coma." Mel laughed. The lizard man and the young girl looked at her as she continued to laugh. "I fell down the well, hit my head, and knocked my ass out. Any minute someone's gonna try to wake me. This is all just a weird damn dream." It started to make sense. The change in scenery. Her backpack containing exactly what she needed. Even the guys being so easy to take down. This was all a figment of her imagination. A smile formed on the creature's face.

"I'm afraid this is no dream girl. When I finish ridding myself of your nuisance, I will treat myself to the tasty little delicacy cowering behind you." He answered. Mel smiled at him. This was a dream, nothing more. You don't fall down a well, only to reemerge in a different landscape. Giant lizards did not wear human costumes. You don't just go back in time. She moved away from the girl, but still keeping herself between the creature and his intended snake. Even if it was a dream, she could never just let a child be hurt. The creature lunged. She juked to the side, easily dodging. The thing smiled at her, and it took her a moment to realize what happened. She was no longer the barrier in front of the little girl. It turned and ran after its food. Mel raced after, jumping on its back. Her arms wrapped around its throat. The momentum sent it off balance. It twisted and snarled, trying to shake her lose. Pain enveloped her senses as something slammed into her side. It knocked her off. Trying to sit up, her side felt like it was on fire. She winced as her hand touched the area. Pulling it away, she noticed the drops of red falling from her fingertips. Blood. Looking down, a nasty laceration was on her right side. Blood trickled down. This was definitely no dream.

Hopefully you guys like this so far. Review if you feel like it. Until next time.


	2. The deal

For a few moments she was dazed. Excruciating pain filled her senses. This wasn't normal. She had been cut multiple times, including a stab wound, but it was like the cut was radiating pain throughout her body. A scream broke through the fog in her brain. The little girl. She forced herself up; saw the lizard approaching the frightened child. Every step was unbearable, an overwhelming heat getting steadily worse. She didn't know how she could fight in this state. Just knew she had to distract it away from the little girl. Grabbing a rock, she threw it at the creature, hitting its head. It kept moving, so she picked up another rock. After being pelted a few more times, it finally turned around.

"Well aren't you a strong little bitch." It laughed before lunging at her. She had no strength to dodge. It was on top of her, claws curled around her throat as it choked her. The little girl kicked the knife at her. Mel reached for it, trying to suppress the darkness threatening to overwhelm her. The moment her hand touched the handle, she brought it up. The creature hissed as the blade dug into its side, but its claws didn't loosen. Using whatever strength she could muster, she plunged the knife in again and again. Trying to get the thing off. But it just laughed at her efforts. She wheezed as it slowly crushed her windpipe. After a few moments everything went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru tracked the girl's scent, noticing something odd. One of the men's scent was changing the closer he got. It was reptilian, and the scent was growing stronger. Rin's scent was almost overwhelming. He must be close. Jaken ran as fast as he could, struggling to keep up. His lord was already a good bit away, so it was a surprise when he bumped into him. The now stopped demon seemed to have frozen. Peeking around, he found out why. Rin was near a cave, eyes wide in horror as a giant lizard demon attacked a young maiden. The little girl turned, and noticed them.

"Save her!" Rin shouted at her lord, begging him to help her attempted rescuer. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. What significance did this maiden hold to his companion? The question intrigued him. Hearing the girl shout, the creature looked in their direction.

"These are my treats. Go away." He hissed at the intruding demons. When it noticed the demons not leaving it got up from the girl. Turning to face the challenger it hissed another warning.

"Please be quiet. Your voice irritates me." Sesshomaru answered calmly, still approaching.

"You son of a-" The lizard's words were cut off as its head dropped from its body. Sesshomaru flicked his hand absentmindedly, shaking the green blood off of his nails. He heard footsteps and turned to find Rin running at him. A look of shock was on his and Jaken's face as she ran straight passed him. She dropped to her knees next to the other girl's body.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, you have to help her." The girl pleaded. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. The demon walked over, convincing himself he was only doing this because he didn't want to deal with her weeping for who knows how long. The maiden's pulse was feint, her heart struggling to keep pumping. Her throat was not closed and breathing was labored, but steady. Something else was causing her struggle. He checked out the body. The cut on her side caught his attention. He sniffed the wound only to cringe away. The scent was pungent and he detected the traces of purple mixed with the red blood.

"Did he hit her with his tail?" He questioned the young girl. She nodded still frightened. He sighed. The type of lizard demon he had faced was known for the poisonous barb on its tail. One of the only known antidotes was the creature's own blood. Looks like he had to get his hands dirty again. Walking to the corpse, he plunged one finger into its body. He moved back and spread the viscous liquid onto the wound. Her pulse increased steadily. The job was done and he got up to walk way. "Let's go."

"No." The word was so soft, he almost missed it. Turning back, he found Rin holding the girl's hand. "We can't leave her like this." The words were determined; the little one had made up her mind. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru sat down next to a tree. He hoped it would be a short wait.

* * *

Mel felt air rush into her lungs. The pain ebbed slowly and the darkness started to fade. Opening her eyes, she saw the little girl looking down at her worried. The kid smiled when she noticed Mel was awake. The older girl couldn't help but return the smile. Mel sat up, trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing she remembered was that lizard thing trying to choke her to death.

"So you're awake?" Mel's head shot up at the sound of the smooth voice. She noticed the figure sitting against the tree. A young man with flowing silver hair looked at her. A look of annoyance crossed his face when she made no attempt to answer. "It seems the demon must have damaged your brain."

"Screw you." Mel finally found her voice. Her body ached and a guy she didn't even know was giving her crap. Not the best thing to wake up to. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't normally play around with humans." He said. Mel's eyes bulged as she processed his words.

"That's not what I meant!" She shouted, a blush spreading over her face. Rin watched the two exchange banter, and wondered why the girl was getting so flustered.

"Are you ok?" She asked, worried that the poison was still hurting her. Mel turned to the other girl and nodded. The little girl smiled happily. "I'm Rin."

"I'm Mel. I'm also confused. Where am I exactly?" The brunette introduced herself.

"Japan silly." Rin laughed. Sesshomaru stood up, and began walking over. His steps halted when Mel hastily crawled back. She didn't trust the guy. Especially not with the way he was eyeing her. Rin ran over to her lord. She tugged at his sleeve and whispered in his ear when he bent down.

"You aren't from here." It was not a question.

"Of course I'm from Japan." Mel huffed. She didn't have total amnesia. Just needed to get her bearings and directions back to town. The guy shook his head.

"No you aren't. This may be your country, but it's not your time." He answered. While he was waiting, he had taken a cursory exam of her. The way she acted, the way she dressed. The girl was like the one his brother traveled with. Mel looked at him a moment. Then burst out laughing.

"You're insane." She chuckled. It probably wasn't smart to laugh in her predicament, but the whole thing was utterly ridiculous. Her laughter was cut short when his hand gripped her chin. He was kneeling in front of her, but she hadn't seen him move.

"Do not insult a demon lord wench." He said calmly.

"And don't insult a pissed off teenage girl." She answered slapping his hand away. With some difficulty, she managed to stand up. She held her side gingerly, a slight ache still present. She glared at him. "I have had a horrible week, my head is killing me, and you are spouting some serious bullshit. Knock this shit off and just point me in the direction of town."

"There's a village, but it's on the other side of the forest." Rin chipped in trying to help.

"Ok, just tell me how to get to the highway." Mel sighed. She could flag down a passing car on the road. It was risky, but staying here was much worse. The guy was freaking strange. He kept calling himself a demon and his little sidekick was wearing the strangest costume she had ever seen. She didn't understand what the hell was going on and right now she wanted nothing more than to just relax in a nice hot bath.

"What's a highway?" Rin asked. Mel felt her jaw drop. She looked from the little girl to her apparent guardian. This was all some sort of sick joke. It had to be.

"I told you human. You aren't in your time anymore." He answered a hint of amusement on his face. A sinking feeling hit and Mel fought to control her breathing. This couldn't be true. Looking around, the sinking feeling got worse. Claws and pointed ears, the guy did not look human. And his side kick definitely didn't look human. She thought demons were just fairy tales told to keep children in line. A thought crossed her mind. _Every tale has a grain of truth._ Something her father used to say. The stories all took place in feudal Japan. So if what she was being told was true, she was in more trouble than she ever thought possible. Somehow she had gone back in time.

"Do you want to come with us?" Rin interjected. The rest of them stared at the girl. Jaken was annoyed. Sesshomaru was confused. The girl never talked to people. She hated any time they got too near a village. She was fine with children, but not adults. So why was this girl different?

"It's not your place to offer." Jaken scolded the girl. A look of sadness washed over her.

"But she's nice. She almost died trying to save me." Rin responded. Mel's heart felt heavy and for a moment she cursed her maternal instincts. They were screaming at her to take the offer. She pushed them to the back of her mind and went to the girl. She knelt down and hugged her gently.

"Thanks for the offer honey, but I need to find a way back home." She answered. The despondence on Rin's face made her heart break.

"Pardon me Lord Sesshomaru, but doesn't this girl owe you a life debt?" Jaken interjected. An idea had splashed into his mind, one that would finally take him out of the role of babysitter. "Her working as a nanny would be the perfect way to pay it off." Mel stood up and looked at the imp incredulously. She turned to Sesshomaru and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No way. I almost died to save your daughter. I don't owe you jack." She said defiantly. Jaken argued with her. Sesshomaru looked at the time traveler. Rin seemed to have developed an attachment, and the girl was strangely intriguing. He found her crudeness amusing, and sensing the untapped power she possessed, he was curious to see it in action.

"Jaken she is correct. There is no debt." Sesshomaru interrupted the fighting. The two looked at him. "However, I do think she would like to get home." Her eyes went wide.

"You could get me home?" There was such hope in her voice.

"Perhaps. For a price." The hope vanished and a glare replaced it. Jaken couldn't stop a smile. His lord was so intelligent.

"And what would this price be?" She asked skeptically. She feared the answer.

"Nothing much. Simply be blood bound to me for a year." He replied.

"Blood bound?"

"Jaken, this lizard blood irritating me. I'm going back to the river. Answer her questions then come find me when she has made her choice." With those words, he walked out. Jaken glared at the new human. Beads of sweat fell down his head as she returned an even more frightening glare. He finally surrendered to the orders he was given.

"You will be in his service." The little imp chimed in. He explained to her it was just a binding measure. She would be under his employ. Most likely as a nanny to Rin. Mel was hesitant, but this was her best chance to get home. Even if it wouldn't be for a year. The imp turned to leave.

"Wait. I forgot my bag." Mel announced, remembering what remained of her possessions. She rushed to get it. She returned quickly and the three of them walked into the woods. Mel silently cursed her situation the entire walk. They found the demon lord simply watching the stream move.

"Fine." She mumbled almost inaudibly. It seemed like he wasn't even paying attention, yet the moment the word escaped her lips he walked up. Without a word, his fingernail sliced her arm. She pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"A blood binding oath requires blood." He answered. He sliced his thumb a bit. " When I tell you to repeat the words **of my own free will I bind myself to thee**." He instructed. Mel suppressed a sarcastic laugh. This was anything but voluntary. He looked expectantly and she finally nodded in agreement. Better to just get it over with already. He placed his newly cut thumb on her arm then told her to proceed. She sighed, and wondered why she had gotten into this crap.

"Of my own free will, I bind myself to thee." She repeated his words. She expected something to happen. A bright light, pain, anything to indicate the thing had worked. But there was nothing. He simply removed his hand, and said it was time to go.

They had been walking for a few minutes when pain exploded throughout her body. Her side had been aching since she had woken up, but it hadn't been bad enough to complain about. But now. What was once a tiny throb had bloomed into pure agony. She leaned against the tree, breathing ragged. The pack was too heavy, she let it fall to the ground. Sesshomaru was the first to notice the absence of her footsteps. Turning, he found her against a tree, pale and shivering. She looked like she had just gone twelve rounds with death. Rin ran to the girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Mel tried to answer, but she had no energy to talk.

"It's the poison. Must have been a young demon, his blood wasn't potent enough to completely neutralize it. It's been infecting her blood this entire time." Sesshomaru explained as he approached. There was no worry in his tone, just pure fascination. The fact that she was dying didn't seem to bother him in the least. Mel tried to cuss him out, but gave up when she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. He bent over. She jumped when she felt his tongue swipe across her wound. The sick bastard was tasting her blood! For a brief moment, a look of annoyance crossed his face. In a flash he grabbed her arm. Mel cried out as he tossed her onto the ground. His arm kept her from moving as he licked the wound. After a few moments, he got up.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Mel shouted. She grabbed her throat, realizing the words had been hers. The pain was gone. Sitting up, she checked the wound. It looked like it was already healing.

"A dog demon's saliva is a potent cure for such low level poison." Jaken said condescendingly, as if that should be common knowledge. "You should be grateful. Lord Sesshomaru had to endure such a foul taste for your sake." Mel looked at the imp for a moment, before forcing herself to stand up. She made a deep bow to the silver haired demon.

"Thank you so much for saving me." She said. If she was going to be stuck here, she needed to be at least courteous. Especially when he saved her life. Rising she looked him in the eye. "You should have just told me what you were doing. I would have given you permission."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need permission." Jaken said. Mel glared at him.

"No one has the right to touch a girl against her will. Even if she works for you." Mel huffed. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, drawing her attention.

"It seems Jaken did not explain properly." He replied. Mel looked at him expecting a further explanation. "A blood bind is not about the promise of services. Its the promise of ownership."


	3. Do not disobey

"Day 7. There." Mel whispered to herself as she checked off the number. She had found a small spiral and a few pencils in her bag and decided to make use of them. Looking at the number, she let out a small sigh. "Only 358 more days to go."

"What are you doing?" Rin asked peeking over her shoulder. Mel almost jumped at the sound of the little girl's voice. She could be so silent; sometimes it was easy to forget she was there. Mel shut the book quickly.

"Just checking the day sweetheart." Mel answered sweetly. The smile dropped of the little one's face.

"Is this really that bad?" The dejected tone was heartbreaking. Mel couldn't resist throwing her arms around the small child. Bringing her into a tight hug, she felt the girl cling to her shirt.

"Of course not honey. It's great. I just have a few things that have to be taken care of in my own time." She explained. Rin looked up at her. As quickly as it had showed up, the frown vanished, her usual exuberant smile taking its place.

"Ok." She said happily before running off to play. Mel watched as the child bounded off into the field.

"Stay close." Mel called almost as an afterthought. Rin never left her sight, even without being told. Mel opened the book again, and looked at the numbers. With a smile she closed the book and lay down on the grass. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun. But careful to keep an ear on the sounds of the bouncing child. What she said hadn't been a lie. Sure there were a few pressing matters to deal with, but maybe this was the vacation she was looking for. They had no way of finding her here. And she enjoyed the company she kept. Rin and her had talked for hours. She found the girl was an orphan, had watch her family killed by bandits. Mel had lost her family young as well. Nothing as horrific, but she understood the feeling of helplessly watching as you lost loved ones. She had learned how cruel the villagers were, and it angered her. Somehow, in less than a week, the two of them had formed a rather strong bond. Her maternal instincts went into overdrive with anything to do with the girl, and Rin seemed to become almost a barnacle. The girl had been needing a strong nurturing female in her life, and Mel was happy to fill the role. There was also the bonus of traveling with an actual dragon. She had always been obsessed with the creatures, getting to be around one was a dream come true. A-Un, as Rin had taken to calling it. He was a majestic beast, and Mel was quite taken with it. He seemed to reciprocate. A smile hit her lips as she remembered yesterday. They wanted to go upstream to better fishing grounds. Jaken almost had an aneurysm trying to get the dragon to move. Yelling, shaking his fist, tugging at the reins. A-Un just stood there, munching on grass. Such a look of surprise hit the imp's face when Mel whistled and called the poor thing's name. It bounded after her without a moment's hesitation. Another chuckle escaped as she remembered him cursing at the beast as it galloped towards the girls. Ah yes Jaken. He was quite the amusing fellow. He turned out to be surprisingly delightful. Though a bit too full of himself, he was very knowledgeable. She found herself having fascinating conversations, and sometimes straight out debates, with the demon. The only time she really found herself at odds with him were a few things dealing with Rin, and any discussion pertaining to Sesshomaru. He seemed to worship the ground the guy walked on, but she just didn't see it. Rolling to her side, she used her arm as a pillow as she watched the little girl she was raising dance around. In truth, she couldn't have much of an opinion. Almost the entire week, he had been gone. From what she understood, it had something to do with family problems and a rather nasty enemy. The few times he was around, he was so aloof. His face almost stone, showing few hints of emotion. She was a bit glad. After he showed how easy it was for him to take her down, she was more than happy for him to be only a passing visitor. She didn't want her "owner" deciding to taste the merchandise. Unfortunately, she needed him around long enough for a conversation. There were some things regarding Rin that she was quite unhappy with. Particularly the part where they let her fend for herself to eat. But the man was here one moment, gone the next. Mel watched Rin play chase with A-Un and smiled. Still, the way the child smiled so brightly when he was around, there had to be something good about him.

"I picked these for you." Rin said happily as she handed a small bouquet to the older girl. Mel smiled and thanked her. Content with her musings, she got up and joined the girl in her games.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked slowly back to his little group. He could have sped there, but he was rather enjoying the solitary time. The scent of both his brother and Naraku had gone cold, and he was pleased with having some time to figure out his next move. He had no sense of Rin being in distress. It seemed he had been wise to recruit the human girl as a caretaker. They bonded very quickly, almost as if Mel had raised the girl from birth. The solitary walk was also giving him time to try to place the newly collected information. He was figuring out each piece's place to complete the puzzle. Decades ago, the sacred jewel had been placed in the hands of a powerful priestess. The one they called Kikiyo. Few knew the rest of the story. They had so feared the power of the jewel that one of the strongest shrines had sent their most powerful priestess to guard the guardian. She was far superior to Kikiyo, but could never be entrusted with the jewel. What made her the perfect protector was also what made her so unsuitable. She was what they called a Shadow Glider. A human with demonic heritage who somehow managed to gain the powers of light. The granddaughter of a wolf demon and his human priestess mate. They feared her demonic lineage would cause her to desire the jewel, and bound her to the human priestess. They successfully guarded the jewel for years in this arrangement. From what he learned, she had died the same day as the priestess. It would take immense power for his new human to have successfully traveled through the well. The unique scent of her blood and power. It may be nothing more than rumors, but there was some small chance she was the reincarnation of the one they had called Kasumi.

He followed their scents to the river. A-Un was eating nearby grass, Jaken was dozing against a tree, and the girls dangled their feet in the running river. He stopped himself from approaching as he heard soft melodious voices drift over the wind.

_Mother sent me to the market  
And along the way  
I came upon a field mouse  
He asked me out to play  
We ran through the fields  
I chased him through the hay  
And when a big hawk saw us  
The field mouse ran away_

* * *

The sound of footsteps was heard moments after the two had finished the song. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away. She got up quickly and ran to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Mel taught me a new song. Do you like it?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

"It was decent. For a human." He answered. A sour look crossed Mel's face, but Rin seemed to take it as a compliment. He looked passed the child to her guardian. The day had been rather warm. It seemed Mel had decided to take off her shirt and splash water to cool herself. Water glistened off smooth skin and barely constrained breasts threatened to spill out of the cups. Mel simply looked away. She didn't like how he was looking at her, but A-Un had mistakenly taken a chomp out of her shirt. A replacement was in her bag, far away. Better to just pretend she didn't even notice it. Besides, he already told her he didn't play with humans.

"My Lord, how did your journey go? Did you find any trace of Inu Yasha?" Jaken screeched while running to his master. Sesshomaru looked at the imp; his face remained calm as he struck his servant. Jaken flew, hitting a nearby tree.

"Well that was a little harsh wasn't it?" Mel asked, looking at the effects of the strike. A bit of the tree had cracked.

"This is none of your business." He responded calmly. In an instant, the girl's demeanor had gone from confused to fuming. Sesshomaru had to admit, the glare she wore was quite impressive. Mel huffed angrily. She was tired of this bullshit. He behaved as though no one was affected by his actions. Faster than he would have thought possible, she was up and standing next to him. She grabbed a handful of fabric and pulled him down to her eye level.

"I don't know who this Inu yasha is. Or why the mere mention of his name pisses you off so much. Frankly I don't give a shit. You forced me into this group, and now you have to deal with the fact you didn't pick a lap dog. They worship you so much they don't have the heart to tell you what a prick you are. I do. Poor Jaken is abandoned and you hit him for being polite. Maybe you don't realize this, but it's actually a sign of respect and courtesy to ask how someone's trip went. For someone that abandons his group at the drop of a hat, I would have thought you would have memorized that lesson by now. In the little time I've known you, the only thing I can say is you are a selfish entitled bastard. You think of no one but yourself. You don't think how much it hurts Jaken when his hero beats him. Hell, you don't even fucking think of the damage this life does to Rin. You move her constantly, never letting her have a chance to settle down. You force her to find her own food, which is just about as pathetic as it gets. And now I find you expose her to the harsh abuse of your servant because he said a fucking name? Man up and take responsibility for her care, and chill the fuck out." She hissed. She had wanted to have a calm discussion, but she found once the words started she couldn't stop. Part of her knew she was going over the line, but she couldn't help it. That poor girl had been badly damaged, and his callous behavior and idiotic shenanigans were only making it worse. And poor Jaken was treated so much as a punching bag. His eyes narrowed, and for the briefest moment, she felt a flicker of fear. Pushing it back, she stood her ground.

Jaken looked on worriedly. Part of him still had a dislike for the human girl, yet part was touched by her concern. She didn't want Rin to witness the violence, but she didn't want the violence to occur either. But this girl was playing a dangerous game. Challenging her master like that. When Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, Jaken was convinced they were going to have to find a new nanny. Instead, his jaw dropped at the unorthodox action.

Mel's eyes went wide. He had glared at her, then in the next instant their lips had met. His hand gripped the back of her head, forcing her to remain in her place. He crushed their lips together. When she regained her senses, she pushed him away. The bastard had stolen her first kiss! Summoning all her strength, she slapped him angrily. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who's exposing her to violence now?" The question was condescending as it echoed from his lips.

"You fucking asshole." She seethed. Turning around, she tried to storm away. But his fingernails bit harshly into her arm as his hand clenched around the soft flesh. He pulled her back. Wrapping his arm around her, he pressed her chest tightly against him.

"You seem to forget your place servant. I will not have you disrespecting me in such a manner. I wonder what method of punishment would work best." He spoke with such calm it scared her. She knew it was the worst thing to do, but the desire to escape his painful embrace was overwhelming. Self-preservation instincts kicked in. She kicked his shin as she spit in his face. Anything to have his hold loosen for even a moment. He shot a look at Jaken, and the imp rushed to the little girl witnessing this battle between her two caretakers.

"Come along Rin, they have a few things they need to discuss in private." He hurried her along, away from the scene. He really hoped not to come back and find a battered near death body. Rin tried to resist, but Jaken didn't want her to see this anymore than Mel did.

"Honey, go find some nice flowers for Sesshomaru please." The older girl said as calmly as she could muster. Right now, the audience may have been the only thing keeping her alive, but she didn't know how strong that protection would be. And she would rather Rin not witness another death. The two vanished from sight. Mel looked straight ahead, at the white robe covering his chest.

"Just fucking get it over with. Kill me already." She hissed, trying to sound brave. A low chuckle rumbled through his body. In confusion, she looked up. An almost amused look was on his face.

"Idiot. If I kill you, I have to deal with finding your replacement." He answered. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "But don't think you are off the hook."

"What?" The word fell out of her mouth involuntarily.

"True killing you would be an inconvenience, but I can't just let you get away with such insolence." He leaned over and took a whiff of her skin. "I can smell your fear at my touch." His long tongue slid across the side of her neck. She pushed with all her might, but his arms only grew tighter.

"Stop it." She found herself begging.

"Only if you understand my lesson." He answered. She whimpered as she felt the hooks of her bra open. "I will only tell you this once. This is your punishment. Every infraction, every act of disobedience. You will not be killed, you will not be hit." The bra was lifted up and she felt his hand caress her breast roughly.

"Please." She pleaded. At once his hand stopped and his arm loosened. He leaned down.

"Before you continue with your headstrong ways, remember, for every defiant action, I will exercise my rights to your body. I can stomach fucking a human if it keeps them in line." He whispered menacingly in her ear. With those words, he stepped away. Her legs were shaking so badly she collapsed. She could be calm, she could be sweet. But pure docility was not in her nature. Especially when it came to witnessing such cruelty and abuse. This year had just gotten a lot more dangerous.


	4. Gifts

"He's going to be so mad." Rin whimpered."

"No he's not honey. Everyone is clumsy sometimes. He'll understand." Mel spoke soothingly as she gently cleaned and bandaged the knee. Rin had been chasing a butterfly around when her foot caught on a rock. She went flying into a nearby mud hole. The poor thing had skinned her knee badly, but what caused her distress was the fact she had been wearing her good kosode. Mud was everywhere and bits of blood speckled the garment. She was never given anything so expensive before, and was convinced he would be furious when he saw the mess. Mel had spent the last few minutes trying to calm her. She threw a murderous glare at the imp demon when he tried to scold her. The poor thing was frightened enough without him chipping in.

"Oh no!" the girl shouted. Mel looked up worriedly. Rin pointed to the side of her skirt. Mel checked it out and found the part where the fabric had split.

"What have you done now?" Jaken screeched.

"Let me check this out." Mel said throwing an even more vicious glare at him. She had that mother wolf protecting her pup look, so Jaken closed his beak and sat down by a tree. That girl had gotten much stronger the past few months. He had witnessed her kill a toad demon intent on making Rin a snack. Something had woken in her. Using prayer beads they had gotten from a traveling monk she insisted on helping, a green light engulfed the creature to oblivion. Ever since then, he was a bit more hesitant to cross her. But not from fear. She would never harm him like that. In truth, he had come to respect the girl. She was a strong fighter slowly coming into her own. In a short span of time she had grown powerful enough to destroy lower level demons and spirits. She was wise beyond her years and held an intelligence he never thought a human capable of. It was out of this respect that he held his tongue. Eventually.

Mel helped the little girl slip out of the dress. Holding the fabric up to the light, she examined it thoroughly. "I can fix this."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up hopefully. Mel nodded.

"The mud seemed to settle on the surface, the blood can be washed out, and the tear isn't as bad as it looks. I can sew it up in a heartbeat." Mel answered with a smile. Rin smiled back at her relieved. The older girl noticed the mud and dirt that covered her young companion. "I'm afraid there's no hope for you though." The two laughed.

"Go bath in the river." Mel shooed her away as she scrapped clumps of mud off the dress.

"But I'm scared. What if there are monsters in the water?" The little girl asked fearfully. Mel looked up and felt her heart tighten at the frightened look in the girl's eyes. She had forgotten how dangerous this world really was. Remembering the murderous water imp they had recently dealt with, Mel felt her heart constrict. This wasn't her world and she could not afford to forget that fact. If it wasn't for A-Un freaking out, she wouldn't have noticed the creature hiding in the depths. Wouldn't have been there to protect Rin from its malicious intent.

"Jaken, are there any monsters common in the river?"

"Not really." Jaken answered after thinking for a moment. A sigh of relief escaped. Maybe for once there could be a peaceful swim.

"There you go sweetie. Jaken can even go with you. I'll be along in a moment. " Mel said, returning to her work. Jaken tried to stutter a protest.

"Could you bath with me? Please." The little girl pleaded. Mel sighed as she set her work aside. She could probably use another bath, and she knew she would worry the entire time Rin was out of her sight. Two birds with one stone. Rummaging through her bag, she smiled as she pulled out two towels. Mel stepped out of her shoes, then pulled off her socks. Unzipping her jean shorts, she let them fall.

"Gah, what are you doing!" Jaken yelled. He had started dozing, only to wake up to find Rin naked and Mel getting that way. She paused and looked at him a moment, before pulling her shirt up over her head.

"Just getting ready to take a bath with Rin." She answered calmly. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the imp's jaw drop. She turned towards him. "You know you don't have to look right?"

"Like I would want to." Jaken huffed, regaining his composure. He turned his head melodramatically. Mel laughed at the theatrics. When the last bit of clothing was off, she took Rin's hand as they walked down to the water.

* * *

"Whoa, cold water, cold water!" Mel shouted as she gingerly lowered herself into the river.

"It's nice." Rin said as she dog paddled around her guardian. Mel laughed.

"Honey, you have got to experience a hot bath." She said shaking her head. When she adjusted a bit to the temperature, she motioned Rin over. Then began the long process of cleaning the little girl off.

"See how adorable you look when you're clean." Mel said as she ran the brush through the girl's long hair. "Right Jaken?"

The imp mumbled something inaudible and the girl's couldn't contain their smile. Rin didn't know why he was acting so shy, but it was kind of funny. Mel knew exactly the reason for his embarrassment. Having forgotten the change of clothes, they had both come back to camp in nothing but the towels. She had taken the chance to wash Rin's older kosode. It was a warm day, and she wasn't too eager to put on clothes yet. She would dress when Rin did. It was beyond amusing the way Jaken's skin tinted darker and he tried to avoid looking at them. Mel had never imagined this would be the type of thing to embarrass him.

"You know it's not smart to go around naked." Jaken scolded, finally finding his voice. Mel looked at him for a moment, unable to suppress her giggle.

"He's quite right you know." The silk voice added as the speaker stepped through the trees. He held a few packages under his arm. "You never know who might be lurking."

"Well it's a good thing we aren't naked then." She answered, resuming her chore. The brush was running through the girl's hair much easier now, but she wanted to get rid of the last few tangles.

"What's this?" Sesshomaru asked, gently kicking the forgotten fabric. Rin looked down at the grass in front of her.

"Rin had a little accident today. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Mel said, placing a gentle kiss on the back of the little girl's head. For a moment, Sesshomaru felt a slight tightening in his chest at the sight. Not unpleasant, just unusual.

"Do what you wish. Just thought this could be useful." He said tossing the parcels in their direction. "The smaller one is yours Rin." The little girl looked at the package for a few moments before grabbing it. Untying the string, the paper unfurled to reveal beautiful dark blue fabric. Holding the new dress up, she squeaked in delight.

"What's this for?" She asked happily, admiring the beautiful cloth.

"Your nanny pestered me about it being your birthday. As I understand it, gifts are traditional for humans, correct?" Rin's smile widened. Jumping up, she ran to the demon and wrapped her tiny arms around him. He was a bit taken aback by the gesture. Not knowing what else to do, he placed his hand on the girl's head and ruffled her hair. Mel smiled and nodded approvingly at the action. Sometimes, he could be a rather nice guy. He looked over and noticed her approval. In an instant, he had pushed the girl away and taken a few steps back. Mel rolled her eyes. Anytime she felt he had made progress, he regressed moments later. One step forward, two steps back.

* * *

He had allowed the girl her simple display of affection. But then he saw her nanny smile. It was directed not at the girl, but at him. She was happy with him. His heart jumped at the realization. The action annoyed him. It was almost like he had been hoping for that. He didn't like the new sensation, so he stepped away. Away from the girl, away from the smile. Blips of emotion were registering lately, and he didn't like it. They made him feel weak. He was a true demon lord, powerful and noble. He needed and sought after approval of no one, least of all some lowly human.

* * *

For a moment Mel worried about the sudden rejection, but it didn't seem to faze the girl at all. Rin jumped around, holding the blue fabric tightly. After a few moments, she dropped the towel. The little girl didn't even seem to notice.

"Help please." Rin called as she put the dress on. Mel rushed over and assisted. Tying the obi around, Mel patted the girl on the head.

"You look so adorable." She said affectionately. Rin twirled happily.

"It's so pretty." Turning to Sesshomaru, she took a deep bow. "Thank you for the gift Lord Sesshomaru." He just shrugged.

"Be more careful with this one." Jaken scolded. He shut up at once when Mel glowered at him. Without the others notice, Rin walked up to the other package.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you get something for Mel-sama too?" She asked curiously. Mel snorted, dismissing the very idea.

"As a matter of fact I did." Sesshomaru answered, cutting the laugh off. The older girl stared at him. He shrugged nonchalantly. Curiously, Mel walked over and examined the package. Opening it up, she fought back a gasp. The thing was beautiful. Unfurling the fabric completely, the outfit confused her. It was an entirely sleeveless kosode, but ended in shorts rather than a skirt. An indigo cloth belt with silver stitching contrasted wonderfully with the beautiful dark turquoise color. She had never seen anything so lovely.

"It's pretty. Try it on." Rin encouraged happily, running around in her own new wardrobe. Mel smiled as she nodded at the child. Accommodating the request. She quickly tugged the corner of the towel, only to find the silver haired demon still watching her.

"Do you mind?" She asked, barely containing her annoyance.

"Not really." He answered as he sat against a tree, still watching her.

"Pervert." She mumbled under her breath. For an instant, she swore a smile had touched his lips. But it was gone in a flash, and she assumed it was just her imagination. Setting the new clothing aside, she grabbed a pair of panties from her bag. She slipped them on, still covered by the towel. Facing away from him, she finally let the towel drop. A flush spread across her body as she felt his gaze, and she rushed to put on her bra. She turned slightly to retrieve the clothing, giving a partial side view of tempting curves. She suppressed a laugh when she noticed Jaken's neck practically breaking to avoid looking at her. The chuckle caught in her throat when she noticed Sesshomaru. His unreadable eyes were glued to her body. She pushed all thoughts from her mind and slipped into the one piece outfit.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched absentmindedly as his servant dressed. He had to admit, for a human her body was exquisite. Ample curves and soft creamy flesh. Out of the few demonesses he had taken to bed, he could not recall any being as appealing. His train of thought abruptly halted when she half turned to grab the garment. Just above her hip was an almost red thin strip of flesh. He easily recognized it as a stab wound. It was somewhat large and for a few moments he pondered its story.

"What the!" The exclamation escaped from the girl's lips and drew him out of his reverie.

* * *

Mel couldn't stop the words as she looked down at herself. The clothing was lovely and high quality, but could never be considered anywhere near appropriate. The shorts barely reached mid-thigh, riding a bit higher than her jean shorts. The material was not loose, but form fitting, clinging tightly over curves. There were no sleeves and a very deep v neck showcased her bosom. Her bra was hidden, but everything the cups didn't hide was exposed

"You look so pretty." Rin complimented, clapping her hands. "But you need to wear the belt." The child moved over and grabbed the cloth. With great skill she took the dark blue cloth and wrapped it firmly around, tightening any fabric that had been loose. It seemed to make the neckline plunge even lower. Mel thanked the girl before turning to the demon that had gotten her the gift.

" Is this supposed to be inconspicuous?" She practically hissed at him. He stood up and approached. It took everything she had not to flinch away as he caressed parts of the fabric.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Though technically custom, this is a common outfit in a demon lord's house. It is designed to maximize your fighting potential. The tight fit prevents the enemy from getting a grip. A short skirt would provide easier movement, but as you don't like them the shorts are a good compromise. The outfit is common among the household staff that must be able to fight on a moment's notice. As you are Rin's guardian when I am not around, that now includes you. The silver markings on your belt are my family's crest. They display that you belong to my house. It should provide you with a modest level of protection against lowly demons. As to attack you would be considered a declaration of war against the house you serve. It should help against humans as well. They aren't too privy to our world, but they should recognize the pattern of a ruling house." He explained patiently. Mel looked at the simple silver designs, noticing a crescent moon and fang next to each other. The two symbols repeated across the belt several times. Her fingers traced the patterns, and she saw his eyes follow. He whispered softly about how the crescent moon had represented the wolf clan they had descended from, while the fang represented the dog demon blood currently in their veins. A feint blush crept across her face as his silky voice explained the outfit more.

She was touched that he knew her dislike of skirts. And that he would explain the outfit to her. He was so cold and distant, but sometimes he would surprise her with such sweet moments. These gifts. Occasionally playing hide and seek with Rin. And ever since their discussion, he had become far more active in helping to feed the little girl. Helping them find a needed herb, or out and out catching or buying meat. It was so infuriating at times because she didn't know if she wanted to slap or kiss him. Pushing such thoughts from her mind, a fresh blush fell across her face as she recalled her previous outrage.

"Um, it doesn't leave much to the imagination though does it?" She said self-consciously. His gaze trailed over the wide expanses of skin the cloth didn't reach. Muscled thighs and straining mounds of supple flesh.

"That outfit is actually fairly standard. Its shortcomings are the result of you rather unusual physique. Your breasts are larger than most females that are placed in fighting roles. Try to think of it as an advantage. Your exceptional figure should prove most distracting in battle." Sesshomaru remarked as he played with the fabric of the belt. Mel fought back any sort of reaction. The looks and touches he was giving. The compliments. Was he flirting? As soon as the thought popped into her mind, she forced it back out. Impossible. He would never flirt with her.

* * *

Jaken forced himself to hide every trace of surprise. He had never seen his lord be so charming. Not even in his brief affair with Miku the fox princess. His favorite bed mate by far. Sure Mel was a rather fine specimen. But she was still just a mere human. Why was his lord flirting with her like that?


	5. Fight

"What the hell are you doing!" Jaken shouted trying to catch the girl. How the hell could a human be so fast?

"I can't just sit back and watch them die!" She turned her head slightly to yell the words back at him. All the while she kept heading to her target. Some giant bat things were attacking what had to be a temple. Jaken had said it was a powerful temple and they would be fine. But the screaming. There was too much for the battle to be going well. Rin was far away, under the protection of A-Un. It was true dereliction of duty to have left the girl like that, but she couldn't just stand by as people were slaughtered. Rin had the same idea and begged her to help. Mel loaded the little girl onto the dragon's back. Before she could send them off, Rin made her promise to come back. As the beast carried her to safety, the older girl turned and ran in the direction of the fight.

* * *

The battle was in full swing. Blood and body parts were scattered everywhere. Both human and demon. One of the creatures was moving towards a girl that couldn't have been older than 14. Blood trickled from an abdominal wound as she lay on the ground. She tried to grab a wooden staff next to her, but screamed and recoiled in pain as it tore her wound even further. Helplessly, her eyes watched the charging beast. Surprise filled her features as Mel leapt onto its back. She gripped the prayer beads in her hand, and shoved it against the beast's throat. It shrieked in pain as it tried to get it's attacker off, but Mel held her grip. A blinding light flared up and in a matter of moments the creature melted. She gasped for breath. It had been much stronger than creatures she had faced before. It had taken a lot of energy. Still, there wasn't time to rest. Digging into whatever reserves she could, Mel scooped the injured girl up and ran in the direction of the building.

"Cover me!" She shouted to Jaken as she ran. Not knowing what else to do, Jaken obeyed the order. Ran after her, shooting flames at any creature that dared to get close. A red haired girl motioned for them to hurry, shutting the door as they jumped inside.

"One of them got in!" A man shouted, pointing a staff at Jaken. Mel set the girl down gently, then walked over to stand in front of the imp.

"Relax. He's with me." She said, holding her hands up in submission.

"And who are you?" He asked distrustfully.

"Someone that came to help." Mel answered.

"Lying wench! You side with demons!" Another man jumped in. The red haired girl pushed him back.

"She saved Ai's life. I watched her risk her own life to get Ai back to us." She said calmly, then turned to the newcomer. "I thank you for your help stranger, but you really shouldn't have. You are only delaying the inevitable."

"What!" Jaken screeched. Mel shot him a look, before turning back to their "host". She had such a look of hopelessness on her face. The redhead sat down next to the girl Mel rescued. Pulling back the cloth, she started to tend the wound. Without a word, Mel joined her. Silently they cleaned the wound, applied medicine. Mel grabbed a clear bottle filled with yellow sap, and made a guess at its contents. Her idea was confirmed and she opened the jar. It was a powerful topical anesthetic. The wound was too deep to heal on its own. With a steady hand she applied the medicine and sewed up the gash. The redhead moved to help the other wounded, and Mel joined her. As they worked, she explained their situation. The bat creatures were powerful demons that had recently infested the area. The temple had been trying to expel them. But their leader seemed to have grown impossibly stronger. The creatures had always been powerful, but this had been ridiculous. Almost single handedly he slaughtered an entire village and the priests and priestesses they had sent to fight him. Then they turned their sights on the temple. They had been overwhelmed. More than half of their temple had been taken down in the massacre. Most of those that were in the temple were those in training. A mere handful of full-fledged priests and priestesses remained. The redheaded priestess, who introduced herself as Yumi, asked for Mel to assist her in getting some more supplies. They moved to a separate room and almost immediately the color in her face drained. Mel noticed the blood trickling onto the floor. Rolling up the cloth, she discovered the nasty wound. No wonder the girl had been limping. She was in no shape to fight. Mel bandaged the wound.

"It should heal, but you can't fight anymore." Mel advised.

"I may not have a choice." She answered.

"It's fine. The temple is protected by those seals. Just rest."

"You don't understand. The barrier will only hold for half a day at most." The redhead almost whispered, letting on she didn't want to reveal how dire the situation really was. She gestured to a trio of young priests, sitting at the door. Their eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. Blood was all over their uniforms. Yumi explained the barrier required so much energy to keep up, even more than usual because of the strength of the enemy. It took special enchantments to keep it up, and those three were the last ones still alive that knew it. But the one in the middle was badly injured. Not necessarily fatal, but enough that he was severely impaired. Mel noticed the ashen skin and the sweat dropping down his face. In a few hours his strength would leave him. The other two were still novices, and didn't have the strength to replace his loss. There were too many wounded, too many gone. As soon as the barrier fell, they would be overrun.

"I'm so sorry to have dragged you into this. Coming to our aid only to perish by our side." Yumi apologized softly. She looked up when Mel snorted.

"Don't give up so easily. Speak for yourself about dying, but I have a promise to keep." Mel answered, remembering the little girl's worried eyes. She had lost too much already; Mel wasn't going to be added to that list. At least not without a fight.

"Please help!" The young voice screamed outside. The entire group looked at each other. Mel and Yumi rushed back into the main room. Opening the door slightly, they discovered a young boy. Tears ran down his face as blood dripped from skinned knees and hands. The boy was racing to the temple, it was evident he had fallen down multiple times. A few creatures chased him, obviously playing with their snack.

"Isn't that Yoshi from the village?" One of the young girls asked.

"We have to help." Mel said determinedly. One of the priests looked at her.

"Are you mad? Those things are everywhere. We would be slaughtered." He scolded her.

"I can't just sit here and let him die." Mel answered, moving to the door.

"Wait!" Yumi said rushing to the other side of the room. She opened a cabinet, and tossed it to Mel. The brunette caught it easily. It was a whip. Light green. Thorns covered a majority of its length, all but the handle at the bottom. "It's far more powerful than those beads you have."

Mel thanked the girl then dashed out. She reached the boy just as one of the creatures grabbed the back of his shirt. The whip went out and wrapped around its arm. She felt power surging through her and pulled. The creature shrieked as its arm came off. Another flick of the wrist and the whip took half its face off. It fell to the ground, it's one good hand clutching the ragged flesh of what was once its features. Bringing the whip down, the thorns cut its throat, silencing its cries and ending its life. Another creature lunged at her, forgetting the child. She felt the whip wrap around its neck and pulled. Its head flew off. A few of it's friends showed up. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and her body fell into fight or flight mode. And she had no intention of running. Moving quickly and gracefully, Mel danced around the battlefield. For every creature that fell, two more seemed to take it's place. But it didn't matter. With ruthless efficiency, she dispatched the monsters. After a few minutes, it was over. What was left of the creatures fled. The adrenaline started to fade from her body and she could do nothing but stand there in shock. Gazing at the battlefield, it was covered with blood and body parts of her opponents. Had she done that?

"Amazing." Jaken said as he waddled up. The voice brought her out of stupor. She turned to the imp. She was about to say something, when a tiny body hit hers. The boy clung to her, blood and tears soaking into her clothes. She dropped the whip and wrapped her arms around the child. Comforting words slipped through her lips as she held him. He looked younger than Rin. Time slipped by as she cradled the child. A few in the temple began to wander out. They stood in awe for a moment before resuming much needed work. They began digging graves and purifying remains. Jaken began talking, but Mel didn't hear a word. Something was off. A chill passed through the air, and a shiver passed through her body. Looking around, no one else seemed to notice. She was about to chuck it up to her imagination when she felt it again. A feint almost imperceptible spark in the air. She shushed the imp. He huffed impatiently, but stopped as whatever it was got closer. The rest of the group halted. It was no longer just a feeling. Birds seemed to race overhead as a thumping got louder. The ground shook and the trees started to bend.

"What is this I hear about some bitch killing my children?" The voice boomed across the temple. They stood in shock as a swarm of the bat creatures emerged from the trees, followed by a giant version of them. It was huge, just barely shorter than the trees themselves. It walked like a gorilla on his front hands, wings seemingly no longer able to hoist up its great weight. It looked down.

"So you are the little cunt that harmed by children? You will die for your mistakes." He bellowed. With a quick motion from their master, the swarm rushed at them. Mel scooped up the whip, not sure how she could take on so many.

"Blood!" Jaken shouted above the noise. She turned to look at him. "Give the weapon blood to make it stronger." Mel didn't understand, but would use any advantage available. She grabbed the rough part of the whip, drawing her hands across the thorns. The barbs bit into her flesh and blood dripped on the weapon. Mel gasped as the green deepened to a blood red, the thorns elongating. The little boy cried out as one of the creatures dived at them. Shaken out of her surprise, Mel used the new weapon. She pushed down her surprise as a single hit ripped the things body in half. There was no time to contemplate the increase in power as more of those things were coming. She stepped in front of the child. The others fought the creatures that came their way. No matter how weak or injured, they fought to keep their worse off counterparts safe in the temple. It was a difficult fight, but luckily the majority of the creatures were focusing on the girl that had decimated their brethren. Wave after wave of the creatures came, and there was no time to get the little boy out of harm's way. She did her best to shield him, relying on Jaken to help watch her back. The little demon put up quite a fight, and the little boy seemed to occupy the safest spot on the battlefield. All that came near were destroyed by her whip or his fire.

"Enough!" Came the roar. The attackers stopped, fleeing back to the safety of the giant. He glared at the girl that had stopped his children's attack. "I will deal with you myself." He moved quickly, charging at her. A giant arm came swinging down. He hissed as the whip connected and stripped flesh off the monstrous limb. Mel stood her ground, preparing for the next strike. She bit back her gasp as the flesh pulled itself back together. Healing, as if the strike had never happened. The arm went down and the whip seemed to lengthen, wrapping around the massive forearm. She started pulling, attempting to sever the limb as she had done before. The creature began to laugh.

"Jaken, why the hell is his neck glowing?" Mel asked in shock. A pale yet dark tinted light was pulsing from the creature's throat. That seemed to catch Jaken's attention.

"What do you mean glowing?" he asked quickly. Mel never got to answer his question. With a quick pull, the whip flew out of her hands. The creature's body shook with laughter. It brought its arm down once again. Mel turned and held the boy, trying to use her body as a shield. Hoping against hope that it would be enough to save him. But the blow never came. The creature roared in pain. A loud thud was heard, like something heavy hitting the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squeaked out. Mel turned when she heard the name. Sure enough, not even a foot from her stood the silver haired demon. Sword in hand, blood dripped down the blade and hit the dirt. Several yards away, the bat demon's forearm lay twitching on the ground.

"Filthy vermin. Thinking you have the right to touch what's mine." He said the words in his usual calm tone. Mel stared at her savior, grateful for the reprieve.

"My lord, she says the creature's throat glows." Jaken said hurriedly. A look of surprise flashed briefly across the demon lord's face.

"Where?" He demanded, turning to his female servant.

"Base of the throat." Just as the words left her mouth, the creature stopped nursing its wound.

"I'll kill you bastard!" It roared as it moved towards him, lumbering awkwardly. Sesshomaru leapt high in the air. His sword found its mark, slicing across the flesh. Tendon after tendon snapped and the head fell to the ground. But still the creature growled! Landing so softly he made no noise, the demon walked up to his rival. Whipping the blade around, blood fell to the dirt before he sheathed it. The group cried out as he plunged his hand into the creature's throat. Blood and flesh sprayed from the hit. Mel watched as several shining shards flew away and landed on the ground. Many of the bat creatures fled as the head of their master stopped moving. But some looked at the several shiny slivers decorating the ground. They dove for it. With an almost imperceptible speed, Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword. With one fluid motion he swung it. In an instant, the creatures were obliterated. Mel looked on in awe. She had never truly seen how powerful he was. She was shaken from her reverie by the whispers at her back. Those from the temple were staring at the new demon. Some shook, some still attempted to brandish their weapons. But others. They stared at the ground, at the shining bits of glass. Mel didn't know why, but she was drawn to them. There was a sense of danger that she felt needed to be destroyed. Curiously, she walked up to them. She crouched down and picked one up between her thumb and forefinger. In an instant, the dark aura seemed to vanish. She held it up to the light, then put it in shadow. It must have been an illusion. A trick of light. Yet grabbing another piece, the same thing happened.

Five. Five shards had been collected. They had appeared dull and ashen embedded in the creature's throat. Yet all five now radiated with an almost blinding brilliance. She walked them back to the temple, held them out to Yumi.

"How did you do that?" The redhead asked. Mel looked at her with confusion.

"Do what?"

"Purify the shards." The girl said in breathless astonishment. The other girl shrugged. "Do you even know what you hold?" The brunette confessed her ignorance. Yumi looked across the field at the demon. But he sat there amongst the bodies, nose crinkled in disgust. She explained the jewel.

* * *

Mel stared in wonderment at the tiny bag she possessed. The Shikon Jewel. So powerful a single shard increased power exponentially. She had been able to purify the tainted shards. Didn't know or understand how. She tried to pass them to the temple. But Yumi had refused. They were much sought after, and in their weakened state the temple would be unable to protect them. Establishing that neither Sesshomaru nor Jaken cared for the things, Yumi had handed her the bag. A special seal would hide the shard's aura, making it difficult to sense. They had begged her to take the shards to a certain village. The priestess there would be able to protect it. Hearing the desperation in their voice, Mel agreed.

The three of them were now walking back to the spot where A-Un had taken Rin. Jaken said a few scolding words. Taking on an unnecessary task. Agreeing to a rather long journey without even consulting her master. Sesshomaru just kept walking, several paces ahead. He was so silent, Mel was afraid he was angry. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed him stop and turn until she bumped into his chest. He grabbed her chin, turning her head slightly. His gaze dropped down her body. For a few moments she was certain he was going to reprimand her. Harshly condemn her actions. Abandoning Rin. Putting herself in danger to save those she didn't know. Forcing him to get his hands dirty.

"How much of this blood is yours?" The question caught her off guard. He looked at her expectantly. After several silent moments he sighed in annoyance. "How many wounds do you have?"

"Um…Just my hand." She mumbled. He was so close, she could feel heat radiating off his skin. His voice was pure silk as words left his mouth. He was holding her hand, turning it over to examine. Heat rose to her cheeks. Why was she feeling so flustered? Her mind kept falling back to the battle. Prepared for certain death, just wanting to save the little boy in her arms. And then he was there. Standing in front of her. Guarding her. He had looked so cool. So powerful standing there, calmly facing off against a monster twenty times his size. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts. Crap, was she having white knight fantasies about Sesshomaru? The man that had turned her into a slave. The one that used intimate touches as punishment. Yet, here she was, blushing at a mere touch of the hand. Imagining, no wanting, more. She looked at him, seemingly oblivious to the dirty thoughts suddenly racing across her mind. Time seemed to slow as he lowered his head. For a moment, she expected him to kiss her palm. Instead, his long tongue pushed out and slowly licked the wound. Her knees went weak at the unexpected contact. As his tongue cleaned the wound, she felt a shiver pass down her spine. But it was not from fear. Mel watched in strange fascination as her master tidied up the cut, licking the flesh clean.

"I should have made you wash first. That bat's blood is positively rancid." He said dropping her hand. It took everything she had not to whimper at the loss of contact. Sesshomaru turned away quickly. He could smell her arousal easily. Her reaction fascinated him. Just a simple touch and she was practically drenched. Of course, he had cleaned her hand far more than actually necessary. The first lick had sent shivers down her body that shot straight to her most intimate area. He had drawn out the process, licking the blood around the wound. He stopped abruptly when he realized how much he was enjoying her reaction. Moving back to the camp, he tried to push the thoughts from his mind. Of course he had to admit, the scent now filling the air was pleasant to say the least.


	6. The errand

Mel looked around as they walked. The place seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. The trees began to thin out and she noticed the collection of huts. That must be the village she was supposed to go to. Rin and Jaken trailed behind her. Sesshomaru had made his distaste for human establishments perfectly clear. Did not want to go on an unnecessary errand. A-Un preferred to stay in a close by meadow. Rin had been torn between her guardians. On one hand, she had quite the fear of people. The thought of going into a village terrified her. But at the same times she didn't want to leave her the older girl's side. After a bit of indecision, she chose to stay with Mel. Jaken had been ordered to escort them to the village. He had grumbled pretty much every step of the way. Mel found it slightly amusing. His barely audible complaints about not being a damn babysitter. As they got closer, the older girl sensed the child's hesitation as she caught site of the buildings. The brunette turned and gave a small smile as she held out her hand. Reluctantly, Rin took the outstretched hand and returned a tiny smile.

Hand in hand, they walked to the village. Honestly, Mel hadn't expected the stares. It seemed the entire population was out and looking at them. She could have sworn a few had even walked out of buildings to stare. Pushing the thoughts aside, she continued her mission. They were probably quite the curiosity, and she couldn't blame them for their interest. Rin clung to her hand, and stuck so close that she almost became a tripping hazard. The huts all looked the same, and it became frustratingly clear she needed help to find the one she wanted. She approached one of the villagers. A young woman. Before a single word could be uttered, the woman fled in terror. Mel forced the shock away. Needing answers, she approached a group of villagers. About five of them, some young teenagers, some close to middle aged men.

"I'm looking for someone. Do you know Kaede?" Mel asked, hoping she had remembered the name right. She waited for a response. As the seconds passed she found herself getting more and more aggravated. Every single one of them was openly ogling her chest. For a moment she wished Sesshomaru was here. The few times they had passed anywhere near a village, just his mere presence kept the men from eyeing her too closely. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed more had gathered. The women were a bit away. Holding back the children and eyeing her skeptically. But the men seemed to close in a bit, mouths practically watering. She cocked an eyebrow, hoping one would stop drooling and answer. A little boy pushed his way through the crowd. Thumb in his mouth, his eyes looked her over. Not in the perverted way of the older males, but in pure childlike curiosity. He looked to be about four or five. She knelt down to his eye level. A young woman, possibly the boy's mother, looked stricken with terror and tried to push her way to the child. But the crowd was too thick, and no man was willing to give up his position.

"Do you know where Kaede is?" Mel asked the boy sweetly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded. "Can you take me to her?" The boy nodded again, and returned the smile she gave him. Taking the hand Rin was not clinging to, he led her through the crowd. The men did not budge, forcing Mel to push her way through. She felt slimy as her body brushed against theirs and several times she could have sworn someone had groped her. Had she been able to identify the culprits, they would have lost a few teeth.

* * *

Jaken followed the girls. The crowd was a bit more willing to part for him. He shot a few glares up as he passed. These insolent little pests. Touching Lord Sesshomaru's property like that. He was furious at how "friendly" they were acting with her. Caressing a thigh, backside, or even a quick feel of her breast. It shocked him a bit that much of his anger was actually how forward they were being to the girl. Regardless of whether she was his lord's or not, he started feeling a strange protectiveness towards her.

* * *

"What's going on here?" An old voice called out forcefully. The murmuring of the crowd seemed to quite at once. The people parted, and a figure stepped forward. An older woman, skin badly wrinkled and an eye patch over her left eye. She wore robes similar to those of the women at the temple, so Mel assumed she was a priestess. Perhaps even the one she was looking for. The little boy tugged her forward.

"Lady Kaede. They here to see you." He mumbled around his thumb. The old woman nodded, then glanced over at the strangers. The boy clutched the hand of a teenage girl. She forced the shock to not register on her face. It had been years since the last one, but she still recognized the uniform of a demon lord servant. It was a beautiful outfit, and the girl wore it extremely well. Her plentiful curves filling out the fabric. No wonder the men had gathered to catch a peek. A young child hid behind the girl, peeking around the girl's hip. A small imp demon was situated a few feet away, glaring at the gawking villagers. Mel felt the appraisal, and hoped it would be over soon. She just wanted to drop the shards off, then get back to Sesshomaru. Maybe wash off the dirt the men's hands had left on her uniform.

"Follow me back to my hut." Kaede finally spoke. Made no attempts to inquire their purpose, just turned around and began walking. The small child tugged at her hand, and Mel allowed herself to be pulled along. She heard the footsteps as a large group followed. She did her best to push the thoughts from her mind, but she could feel the eyes on her, watching as she moved. However, she didn't notice the quick glares Jaken, and even Rin, threw at the entourage. They made their way to the edge of the village, to a nice hut. Just slightly larger than those surrounding it. The old woman pulled aside the flap and gestured for her guests to walk in.

"Please come in. Have a seat. Wash up a bit if you feel like it." She offered kindly, smiling at the visitors. Mel returned the smile. The little boy turned to her as she dropped his hand.

"Thank you for your guidance." The teenager said sweetly, before placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. She couldn't help but smile as he made a face. Was still much too young to like girls yet. He brushed off his cheek, gave her a small smile, then ran back into the crowd.

"Lady Kaede, perhaps a few of us should come in and guard you. They are strangers after all. And they walk with a demon." One of the men in the crowd chimed in. Several more expressed agreement. The old woman turned toward the voices, and smiled at the crowd.

"Your worry is much appreciated, but I am sure I can handle it from here." She put a hand on Mel's shoulder and led the girl in. Rin and Jaken followed. She sat down on a cushion and motioned for them to make themselves comfortable. Mel sat down on one of the available cushions, and Rin followed. She moved one of the others right next to Mel's and took a seat. Kaede looked at her curiously, but the little girl turned and buried her face in the older girl's uniform. Jaken stayed at the door. None too happy about being in a human enclosure. But he gave Mel enough respect to bit his tongue. They looked at each other for a few moments.

"So what kind of errand has your master sent you on child?" Kaede asked, breaking the silence. Mel's jaw dropped in shock.

"Master?" The question slipped out. How did the woman know? The old woman looked at her with a smile.

"Relax child. One of the often unmentioned parts of being a priestess is having a basic understanding of a demon's world. Your uniform tells me you are in service to a demon lord. The high quality indicates a very upper crust one at that. " She explained.

"Oh." Mel answered, a blush on her face. "Um. Well its not really an errand for my master. It's more of a personal task." The older woman looked at her curiously. Mel grabbed the bag on her belt, and fumbled with it. After a few moments, she managed to untie it and hand it over. The priestess untied the strings and dropped the contents onto an open palm. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Where did you get these?" The woman asked, trying to appear calm.

"I helped the Naoki temple battle a swarm of demons. Those were in the throat of the creatures' leader." Mel answered, hoping to be believed. The woman looked at her, a look of slight skepticism on her face. She had no way of knowing the woman was actually just trying to figure her out. Trying to think of something else to prove her point, her hand touched the whip. The temple had given it to her. They had given it as payment for her help. Yumi said it was the least they could do, especially since none of them had the ability to use it. Jaken had explained it was a particularly rare weapon. Maybe it would make the story more credible. She removed it from her belt and placed it in front of the priestess. "They gave me that as payment for my help." Kaede visually examined the whip, a frown forming. Looking up, she noticed the tension on the younger girl's face and forced herself to relax.

"Apologies child. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just rather unusual for a human to work for a demon. At least not in such a high position." She said with a smile. A look of relief swept Mel's features, and she happily accepted the other woman's offer of tea. Holding the steaming cup in her hands, she encouraged Rin to take a sip. Kaede watched the two interact. Noticing her looking, the little girl once again hid her face.

"I'm sorry. She's really shy around people." Mel said, rubbing the little girl's back gently.

"You are very good with her. Is she yours?" The question caught Mel off guard and she choked on the tea in her throat. After a brief coughing fit, she shook her head.

"She's my masters. I'm her nanny." Mel responded, a slight blush on her face. A look of skepticism settled on the old woman's face.

"I don't sense any demonic aura coming from her." Realizing the mistake in words, Mel waved her hands frantically.

"No. Sorry I misspoke. He adopted her." She tried to amend the answer. Kaede nodded. The air seemed a bit lighter now, and the two shared information over tea. Kaede informed the girl about the jewel shards, and even enlightened her about her new weapon. But she ventured no further questions to the girl. There was a bit of sadness every time she eyed the girl's uniform.

"Lady Kaede, what did you mean when you said humans don't normally have such a high positions?" Mel questioned, curiosity getting to her. The old woman smiled and took a sip of tea.

"In a demon lord's manor, its actually somewhat normal to have demon and human servants. Maids, gardeners, cooks. Often they occupy the same jobs. But much the same as in human counterparts, there exists a higher rung. The guards. For the castle, the lord or lady, or the children. The uniform you wear is only for those that occupy this higher status. It is not proper, especially for a woman, but it is not cumbersome. It gives you the advantage of free movement. It is a bit unusual though, because I have never met a human given such a position. In a demon's manor, they prefer to have fellow demons guarding them and their lands. You must be quite powerful to be given such a role." Mel was about to protest. Mutter something about just being the only option, when Jaken interjected.

"She is a very powerful warrior. Assigned the noble task of protecting the adopted daughter of our lord. And I think it was downright disgraceful the way your men took such liberties with her." He all but hissed, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. Mel was a bit touched by the imp's defense of her. Kaede looked at him, about to answer. But before a word could pass her lips, a trio of men burst into the tent. Two held the rope strings of a small wooden basket, carrying it between them. Mel heard the sloshing of the water as they moved it, setting it down in the hut. The third carried a few rags and a bar of what had to be soap. He placed his load on the ground next to the bucket. The occupants of the hut looked at the intruders.

"We heard you offer the girls a chance to clean up and thought you might need the supplies." One of the men said trying to look innocent. It failed miserably when they kept glancing lustfully at the girl in the revealing cloths. Mel's nails bit into her palms and her eyebrow twitched as they waited. For a moment she cursed her revealing uniform.

"Now that you have done your chore, please remove your filthy presence." Jaken huffed angrily at the men. A look of surprise light up her eyes and she was touched by his attempt to stop her embarrassment. The three men looked at him impatiently.

"We don't trust you strangers being alone here with Lady Kaede. We don't know if you intended to slip by her guard and harm her." One of the men answered.

"Yeah. We even thought a strip search might be necessary." Another chipped in. Mel couldn't believe the gall of those guys.

"Lady Kaede." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. The old woman, along with the rest of the hut occupants looked at her. "As these villagers don't seem to pay attention to what my companion and I have to say, please inform them I have no intention of undressing in their presence." The men stuttered, trying to find some sort of response. Kaede smiled.

"These are servants of a demon, simply carrying a message to me. They pose no danger. And I am appalled that you would presume to molest a young woman in my presence. In my hut no less." Kaede scolded the men, rising from her seat. Shooing them out, she returned to her seat. As the men left, flecks of their mumbled words reached her ears. They called her a bitch, and a few other nasty things. What affected her the most was what one said as he was pushed out of the tent. As he stepped through the doorway, he turned slightly and spit the words at her. Demon's whore. She had no idea why that bothered her so much, but it did. She waved off Kaede's offer of cleaning up, and said it was time for them to be getting back. It was getting dark after all.

* * *

Mel tried to ignore the stares as she walked. Kaede had insisted on them having an escort since the woods could be dangerous. She tried to explain their master was close enough that it wasn't necessary. The old woman wouldn't hear of it. And that left her in the current predicament. Several of the men had eagerly offered to walk with her back to their little camp. Their eyes were on her constantly, trying to undress her. Rin had been quite frightened to be near so many humans again, so Mel kept her in front. Jaken walked just a little behind, throwing glares at the men's obvious ogling. But it didn't help. In fact the situation got worse. One of the men got a little restless. Mel felt the tight grip on her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"Why are you being so rude? You should be grateful we are here to protect you." He said almost angrily. Mel stared at him in disbelief.

"I can take care of myself." She hissed back. A sly grin spread on his lips.

"All you dames say that. Claim they are fine on their own while secretly wanting a man to come rescue them. Isn't that right boys?" He called out, eliciting laughter. A ball of ice formed in her stomach. But it was just a normal reaction when she realized she needed to hurt someone. These men were relative weaklings, rather easy to take care of. She glared menacingly, but the man pulled her closer. "You are a stupid little girl that allowed herself to be bedded by a demon. You have no standards."

"Jaken. Please watch out for Rin. I don't want her getting hurt in the fray." Mel said calmly. The man had just gone past her threshold for tolerance. She wouldn't kill him, but he would not have an easy recovery. The imp nodded accepting his assignment. With a sigh, the older girl prepared herself for a fight.

"If you want to live, I suggest you let go of the girl." The voice reverberated from the trees. The group of men looked around startled. The figure emerged and they seemed to take an involuntary step back.

"Who…Who are you?" The one holding her arm questioned. A low growl emitted from the demon's throat, bearing his fangs in a frightening display.

"Her master." The words slipped through, still smooth as silk. So at odds with his eyes. The man dropped her arm and backed away. A moment later, the entire group fled in terror. Mel let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. The intensity of her master's gaze had been rather frightening. She had no fear for herself, but rather what he would have done if the men had been just a little dumber.

* * *

"What is it child?" Kaede asked the tiny child that had entered her hut. It was the same little boy that had led the girls to her hut. He put his thumb in his mouth and looked at the floor for a moment.

"What's a demon's whore?" He asked after a few seconds. Kaede was taken aback.

"Why would you ask that child?" He looked up, eyes wide in fright, assuming he had done something wrong. She tried to give a reassuring smile. He seemed to accept it and relaxed somewhat.

"Minoru was mumbling about it before he and the others went walking with the nice lady." He explained. Kaede fought back the look of shock, trying not to scare the child. Forcing her feelings in check, she stood up. Explained to the little boy how she would like to see the new girl off. The moment she was out of sight of the child, she ran for as much as she was worth. She hadn't realized the danger the girl had been in. Troubling thoughts pushed their way into her mind. One lesson she had learned long ago, rape was very common for the women that had slept with a demon. Much of society decided she had desecrated her body by allowing such an unclean entity in her bed. Therefore, they needed to teach her the lesson that her body was no longer sacred, or deserving of respect. It was why most human mothers of half demons never had to be pushed out of society. They made the choice to isolate themselves away from others, rather than risk such violations. These thoughts ran rampant through her mind, and Kaede only hoped she wasn't too late to protect the poor girl. Distracted, she didn't notice the hurried footsteps headed in her direction.

"Lady Kaede!" One of the men shouted as they broke through the trees, noticing the priestess. The group flocked to her, cowering behind her skirts like frightened children.

"What is going on here?" She asked, trying to remain calm. The way these men acted, as if they had seen a ghost. Or demon. "Did you see the demon lord?" They nodded their heads swiftly, eyes shooting frightened glances back at the trees.

"He was a monster, with red eyes and long gleaming fangs." One whispered. He was a rather large man, and the way he trembled was quite hilarious.

"What did you do?" The question hung in the air. The men looked at the priestess, mumbling protests of innocence. A sharp glare silenced the pleas.

"She…She's no longer pure." One muttered weakly. A few others chimed in with equally pathetic excuses. Kaede tried to hide the tight grip on her heart. Was she too late?

"How far did you get?" She pushed the question out. She felt sick to her stomach waiting for the replay. The men stared at the ground, squirming uncomfortably. Prompting her to repeat the question.

"He showed up before anything could happen." Minoru finally answered. Kaede bit back her smile, relief sweeping through her. She tossed another glare at the men.

"You men are very lucky." She said coldly. They looked at her. "To think you were going to take advantage of that poor girl because of actions that had nothing to do with you. Punish her for an infraction you had no right to judge. Deplorable, and beyond stupid. Demon lords are known to be quite jealous when it comes to their playthings. He stumbled upon your attempts to violate his toy, yet still allowed you to live. Speaks volumes of his generosity."

"He didn't let us. We ran." One of the men exclaimed. He shut his mouth when the old woman shot another heart stopping glare at him.

"Idiot. He could catch you in a heartbeat if he felt so inclined. Count yourselves fortunate he didn't chase you. I would not stop him from punishing you for your crimes." She said coldly before walking back to the village. The men looked at each other, before rushing after. None of them wanted to see if the demon had changed his mind about letting them go.

* * *

Mel bit back a laugh as she watched the men scurry away like roaches. They would have been easy to fight off, so she hadn't really felt as if she was in danger. Still, it did feel kind of nice to be protected. She was about to thank him, when she noticed the way his nose crinkled in disgust.

"You reek." He answered the question not yet asked.

"Well good to see you to." She quipped.

"Jaken, why does she have such a strong stench?" The demon lord asked, ignoring the girl. Without hesitation, the imp told him of the events, including the part where she had to wade through the crowd to get to Kaede. She felt herself blushing as he recounted the hands touching all across her body. Sesshomaru listened intently. For a moment, Mel swore she saw a look of anger cross his face. It was a bit intriguing and she wondered if he was feeling it on her behalf. Her musings were interrupted when he marched up and embraced her. A blush spread across her face as he nuzzled, moving from the top of her head to her neck.

"Umm…Sesshomaru?" All further words caught in her throat as she felt a tongue glide across her throat.

"Jaken, take Rin and get things packed up. We leave in a few minutes." He ordered face still buried against her skin.

"Y..Ye…Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken answered, herding the child away from the scene. As soon as the two onlookers were gone, Mel felt her belt loosen. Looking down, she watched in fascination as the piece of cloth fell slowly to the ground. Her attention was drawn back up when she felt fabric sliding against her shoulders. Without a word, Sesshomaru stripped her. A tremble went down her body as the outfit dropped.

"Sesshomaru?" She squeaked as she watched him fumble with his own outfit. The belt was untied, and the shirt opened. For a moment, she found herself a bit mesmerized. His muscles were perfectly chiseled, as if carved from stone.

"Too warm for stone." Mel thought recalling the heat radiating from his body as he held her. The thoughts made her blush. It only worsened when he held her again. Pinning her to his chest, he nuzzled against her. Her breath caught in her throat when he dropped down and ran his tongue over her breasts. The tongue continued, running up and down her legs and across her bare abdomen. His tongue seemed to touch almost every inch of skin. She was keenly aware that her only cover was the relatively thin fabric of her panties and bra. Thoughts were torn between wanting him to stop, and desperately wanting him to remove the last bits of interference.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He moved away and she felt helpless as the whimper escaped her throat. She looked at the ground as embarrassment washed over her. He seemed to ignore it as he fixed his clothes. After he was finished, he looked at her. A bit of annoyance flashed through his eyes.

"Get dressed. We are expected by sundown." He said, checking to make sure his belt was tight enough. When she showed no signs of moving, he sighed. Without a word, he pulled the outfit back up, and helped her dress. Her eyes asked a thousand questions, but not a single one escaped from his lips. Still, he seemed to know. "You and the girl's smells aren't really bad, but the stench of those men was overwhelming. There is no time for a proper bath but I have no desire to endure that stink the entire way. I took the liberty of cleaning you." He answered calmly before walking away. Mel stood there frozen for a moment, then burst out laughing. A bath. She had been so turned on and nervous over a stupid bath. Rin called from somewhere close by. With another laugh, she walked back to her little group.


	7. Meeting part I

Sorry it took so long for the update. I had so many ideas knocking around in my head it was kind of tough to pin anything down. Thank you for your patience. Please enjoy the latest chapter. Read, review, and just plain have fun.

* * *

"Oof!" Rin exclaimed as her body once again collided with the dirt. Mel halted her steps and turned back. The little girl whimpered as she helped her sit up. The older girl rummaged through her bag and pulled out the first aid kit. Continuing the search, she breathed a sigh of relief when her hand enclosed the small metal cylinder. The small flashlight her grandfather had given her. The sun had dipped below the horizon hours ago, yet Sesshomaru had kept pushing them forward. This was the third time the little girl had fallen. Clicking the light on, she was immensely grateful it had not been forgotten. She winched a little as she examined. The skin was torn, a slight trickle of blood flowing down the wound. Holding the flashlight in her mouth, she went to work. After a quick cleaning and bandaging, she helped the little girl stand up.

"I think now would be a good time to set up camp." Mel remarked, tending to the scraps on the little girl's hands. Created when she attempted to break her fall.

"What?" The silk voice resounded beside her, and it took locking up every muscle to keep from jumping. He had been at least twenty feet ahead, had kept walking even as the child cried out. She sometimes forgot how swift and silent he could be. She picked up on the slight hard edge to his voice. Turning to face the demon, she caught the slight narrowing of his eyes. Despite only being around a short time, the perceptive time traveler had come to know habits and twitches of the male. The changes were almost imperceptible, but something was bothering her master. He seemed almost…nervous. The thought was a little distressing. It had seemed like nothing could faze the guy. Sure she had seen him a bit angry, but this was an entirely new emotion. Mel pushed the thought aside. At that moment, her priority was the hurt child.

"We need to rest already. Give Rin's scrapes and bruises time to heal. In case you forgot we humans aren't exactly nocturnal." She quipped sarcastically.

"What we need is to keep moving. You pathetic humans have slowed me down considerably as it is." His voice was calm but the hard glint in his eyes gave away his frustration. It had been well over three weeks since he had received the message, asking to postpone his visit. The delay had jostles his nerves more than he cared to admit, and had caused some rather unfortunate confrontations with his newly acquired servant. She seemed particularly agitated that night, and unfortunately he knew the reason why. The moment word had been sent that they were ready for his stay, the group had been mobilized. Not having expected news so soon, he had stupidly allowed them to wander a bit farther than they should have. Necessitating an almost none stop march just to get there at a suitable time. His eyes narrowed a bit further as she continued her sass.

"Then keep going alone. In case you forgot Ah-Un isn't here to carry us. He is waiting on the other side of the mountain because he would get caught in the trees. If you were so worried about us slowing you down, why didn't you let me and Rin ride with him? Why did you insist we walk with you?" She pressed, placing hands on hips. The attitude was definitely pushing her luck, especially considering his current agitated state. Strong fingers wrapped themselves around her throat, applying a steady increase in pressure. Pain flooded her senses, but Mel stood her ground. Gazing into his eyes defiantly even as the fingers tightened painfully. The stare down lasted maybe half a minute, with the demon lord withdrawing his hand. With lips pressed into a fine line, he turned on his heel. A few steps away he halted.

"You can get a two hour rest." He spoke begrudgingly over his shoulder. "If you are not ready to go at that time, I will leave you." Mel stuck her tongue out at his back. It was completely childish, but she was getting rather tired of always having to be a grownup. Especially when he would act like a selfish brat.

The bedding was laid out, and Mel sung a soft lullaby, gently rocking Rin to sleep. It had been a hard day and the poor thing was exhausted. Two hours would not accommodate a proper rest, but at this point anything would do. When the child finally drifted off, Mel took the chance take care of a few things. She wanted desperately to crawl into the bag and share a nap, but there was too much that needed to be done. She looked through her bag, cataloging all she had with her. Needing to know exactly what was in her inventory. She made a note of what was currently in the first aid kit and carefully resharpened the small knife. With chores done, she walked through the line of trees to the small clearing. Sesshomaru hated to be in the open, so insisted on the campground being in the holds of the forest. Despite the field being better suited. Mel sighed and sat down. Rubbing her slightly bruised neck as she gazed at the stars. Mesmerized by the twinkling lights above her head. There was no time for a proper rest. But the soothing a few minutes of stargazing provided was almost as good.

"Time to go." The smooth voice murmured silkily next to her. A voice that never failed to send shivers down her spine. With a reluctant sigh, she stood up and followed the demon lord back to camp. "Why didn't you sleep?"

"I had too much to do." Mel answered with a shrug. Feeling a little off kilter. Though the question was as cold and calm as all his other words, there was a hint of something hidden in their depths. Concern. She shook her head slightly, tossing the thought from her mind. There was no way the heartless creature beside her could show concern. She scoffed at the very thought, walking over to where Rin lay. Yet just as she was about to wake her, a hand caught her wrist. Without a word, he scooped the sleeping child up and proceeded to carry her. Mel watched in fascination as he cradled the girl so carefully. A blush hit her face as she felt heat pooling in her lower abdomen. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Great, not only did she get turned on by displays of his power, 'fatherly' acts towards Rin seemed to get her hot and bothered as well.

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah, in a minute." She replied, her blush worsening. She couldn't be sure, but it had sounded like he emphasized the last word of his question. Just the thought that he was playing such innuendo made her so flustered as she rushed to dismantle the camp.

* * *

They walked quickly, silence only broken by the occasional snap of a twig or some small forest animal being disturbed out of its slumber. Mel kept her eyes to the forest floor, both to prevent tripping and to avoid looking at the demon. So used to A-Un happily acting as pack mule, she had lost her ability to easily force march with the filled rucksack. Noticing her struggle, he had insisted on carrying it. Claimed it was because she was slowing them down too much, but for some reason Mel knew better. Carrying Rin, taking her pack. Even matching his pace to her much slower one. All had logical explanations behind them. And all were subtle displays of kindness. Almost as if he were apologizing for earlier behavior. Or things that were to come.

"So what are we doing here again Sesshomaru?" Mel asked the question that had been burning her tongue for hours. She hadn't really expected him to answer. Which is why it was such a surprise when the demon lord halted.

"We are to visit an ally of mine. I am collecting on a long overdue favor." He answered before starting to walk. Once again reestablishing a pace.

"Favor?" She questioned, struggling to catch up. Even with such a heavy pack, and having to step lightly enough to avoid disturbing the sleeping child in his arms, he still outpaced her easily. It agitated her more than she cared to admit. So much of her life was spent being the adult, the one with responsibility always on her shoulders. Always having to be the best or else her and those that depended on her would suffer unimaginable wrath. Yet, this demon shows up. Easily bests her strength a dozen times over. Yet didn't use it just to lord over her. He turned her into a slave, but took her into his protection as well. Took responsibility for her care. For the first time that she could remember, someone else was taking care of her. It made her uneasy to depend on someone, especially someone as fickle as the demon lord, but there was something nice about it as well. He may have the destructive power and mood swings of a pregnant elephant, but when it came down to it, he had yet to fail her. When she desperately needed his strength, he would appear out of nowhere and swoop in for the rescue. And that was one of the reasons she seemed to be falling for him. Shaking her head vigorously, she attempted to push all such thoughts away. In the past three weeks he had done nothing but humiliate and harrase her. Especially with his recent habit of watching her bathe. "So you didn't exactly answer my question."

"I am going to call upon my retainers. I have been displaced from my throne long enough. It is high time I reestablish my territory." Jaken's spirits seemed to pick up immensely at the news, his griping completely ceasing and his steps now bubbly as if dancing. The female servant wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. One the one hand, it was not a servant's place to question their lord. On the other hand, there would most likely be numerous confrontations that would place Rin in dangerous situations. After a few moments thought, she settled on fulfilling the original contract. She would care for the child she had bonded with. Keep her safe from enemies and demented allies alike. Maybe even convince Sesshomaru to let Rin go back with her to her own time. The plan cemented in her mind. Just continue to take care of Rin. Whatever higher aspirations the demon lord had was no longer of any concern to her.

Mel felt herself dragging with every step. Even without the weight of the backpack dragging her down, her energy reserves were at an all-time low. They had continued walking for hours. Every so often her stamina would falter, and Sesshomaru would make some disparaging remark about her being a pathetic human, or worse, a pitiful woman. Anger would boil in her blood, forcing her to press on. Ignoring the pain in her sides and the ache in her feet. Knowing full well he was using her pride to get what he wanted, but unable to stop herself. Wanting to press on far beyond her limits of endurance just to spite the smug bastard. That was why when he finally halted, she was drenched in sweat. Gasping for breath with legs so shaky they could barely keep her up.

"Get undressed." He ordered suddenly.

"What!" Her body used what little reserves it had to jump away from the demon. And his ludicrous command. He set the girl gently against a tree, and unceremoniously dropped the pack to the ground beside her. Finally he turned back to the frightened servant. Raising an eyebrow at the panic on her face.

"There is a river fairly close. I want you to wash away your stench, and clean your uniform and Rin's best kosode. In the morning you will help her get cleaned up."

"You mean we are not going to be meeting with them tonight?" Jaken asked, voice filled with disappointment.

"No, they do not expect us until tomorrow evening." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then why the hell did you push us so hard?" Mel hissed with bitter resentment. "I wouldn't have such stench if you would have allowed an easier pace."

"I heard no complaints." He issued the statement rather smugly. Her mouth dropped at the words.

"You…You unbelievably arrogant bastard. You jackass prick. You-" She wanted to call him each and every foul thing her mind could come up with, but a smooth hand slid over her lips. Silencing her rant.

"I wanted to give us ample time to prepare. So that we would make a proper impression." He explained absentmindedly. His tone filled with such boredom. So at odds with his eyes. They narrowed slightly, calculating. With a slight tug, he forced her head to the side, exposing her slender neck. Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned down and burrowed his teeth lightly in her flesh. She yipped as his fangs repeatedly plunged into random spots on her neck and shoulder. But his strong hand held firmly against her lips, silencing her cries. Forcing her head the other way, he left a trail of painful kisses down the other side. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his tongue slide randomly over the fresh wounds. Some received considerable attention, others were skipped over entirely. After some time, he released her mouth and stepped away.

"What the hell was that about?" She hissed angrily, only the sight of the still sleeping child keeping her from screaming the words at him. He ignored her, eyes scanning her now heavily bruised neck. As if examining his work. Some looked fairly fresh, others looked old and fading. He nodded approvingly. "Well?" Her anger rising with every passing second he seemed to ignore her.

"You are my toy." She felt her mouth drop at his words, anger invading every cell of her being.

"You son of a bitch. You said you would only do things like that as punishment, and I have done nothing wrong."

"There are any number of acts of insolence I could choose from to justify my actions. This, you stupid girl, is for appearances sake." His eyes narrowed slightly. He did not want to let on the apprehension that was slowly creeping its way into his mind. The humans would be in such danger if he brought them on this errand. But in these lands, leaving them alone would be asking for their desecration and death. It was far safer for them to stay by his side, but only if he could keep up the proper appearances. As much as he hated to explain his reasoning, this seemed rather necessary at the time. "My cohorts are demons. They view humans as nothing more than tools to satisfy needs of hunger, lust, and entertainment. As my adopted daughter, Rin is safely out of their clutches. All that keeps you safe is the understood notion that demons don't share toys. You are my plaything, and as such, it would be odd if you had no marks of affection." She stared in astonishment, not in a million years guessing his actions had been for her benefit. With a bit of a blush, she pulled her top off. Thrusting her chest out, offering her flesh. Her eyes dropped quickly, pretending to be interested the faint shapes on the ground she could make out. Even in the soft moonlight, he could see her blush. Jaken kept his back turned to the scene, knowing his lord would not be particularly happy to have such a moment disturbed.

"Well, if this is about protection." She muttered nervously, biting her lip. "Isn't it strange that the markings only appear on my neck?" He eyed her thoughtfully, impressed by the train of thought. He nipped at the parts of the mounds not covered with her bra. Running a healing tongue over a few of the fresh bruises. He dropped to his knees, and lifted her shorts a bit. Suckling the flesh until a large quarter sized bruise shown neatly on her pale thigh. Satisfied, he stood up and walked to her pack. He opened the bag as he had been shown, and tossed both her uniform and Rin's nicest kosode to her. She shook out of her daze just in time to stop the articles from hitting the dirt. Without a word she went to the pack and grabbed everything she needed to clean all the stains from the clothes. Then practically rushed away. Following the sounds of running water, she stumbled down a rather hilly terrain to the river bank. Picking a good sized flat rock embedded in the riverbed, she went to work. Using somewhat strenuous labor to drive away the electricity in her body. His lips never touched the places most riddled with nerve endings, yet her thighs quivered as a bit of moisture coated her panties. Even now her breath was ragged, having nothing to do the hike and climb down to the water.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat against the tree, silently watching her scrub the clothing vigorously. As if attempting to burn up some energy of another nature. So preoccupied, she didn't even realize that soft whimpers and slight moans still fell from her lips. Let alone the slightly glowing amber orbs burning into her back. Watching her work from a distance so close, had she thought to turn around, she would easily spot him. He had fully intended to let her do the laundry in the morning. To use the comfortable darkness to gather some much deserved rest. But then his attempts at creating evidence of a very active sex life took a wildly unexpected turn. As of late, she had shied from the few touches he had given. Early on, she had whimpered lustily at his touch. That reaction seemed to dry up fairly quickly after they argued about tracking a lead for that damned Shikon Jewel. He had bent her over an empty rainwater barrel, threatening to violate her right then if she didn't cease spouting such nonsense. Since then, her body would react to random actions she deemed attractive, but grew cold at an actual touch. Rage and humiliation quickly taking the place of desire. He had fully expected the same reaction, maybe with a bit more acceptance as she understood the necessity. But the way her body lit up at his touch. Quickly building arousal flooded his nostrils. He never expected such a quick and positive response. Or the way his own body would so quickly react. It was quite perturbing how easily the little human could sometimes set him off.


	8. Meeting part II

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru so nervous?" Mel bit back a sigh from the completely expected question. The girl was very observant when she wanted to be. Noticing blushes, looks, and reactions. Even if she couldn't understand them. Now that focused gaze was trained on their master's rising agitation. He still wore that infallible cold veneer. But occasionally something would rise to the surface. Unsure how to answer, she chose to ignore the question at the moment. Preferring to finish washing the child's hair. She dumped handfuls of water on the dark hair, rinsing out the strange mixture. A concoction made of nothing but a mix of berries, leaves, and sap. Yet had all the oils and nutrients to perfectly substitute shampoo and soap. Jaken had taught her to make the mixture. It was apparently some recipe created in his village. Very useful. Pouring scoops of water on the girl's scalp, she did her best to ignore the eyes on her back. He was watching them. She knew it, but only in his dreams would she acknowledge it. He would always be there. On the banks, leaning against some tree or rock. Lazily eyeing them as they performed their cleaning ritual. Hearing every speck of conversation they shared. That never bothered her. If she couldn't say it to someone's face, the words should be left inside to fester or dissipate. At least that was how she was raised. Rin began squirming in the cool water. "Sit still. You don't want to get this in your eyes. You know what it did to Jaken."

The little girl giggled at the memory, soon joined by her caretaker. During one of their walks, a rather sharp branch came into contact with Mel's leg. It left a rather nasty gash. The group was headed towards a village with a reputation for some of the greatest sweets. Rin had been so excited to visit. For that reason, she remained silent about her injury. Trudged half a mile without uttering a single word. Near the edge of the village, they finally took a break. Giving her time to tend the wound. She gave no indication of pain. Merely gritted her teeth during the entire ordeal. Out of some strange sense of pride, Jaken felt like he needed to show off an equal amount of toughness. For some reason, he thought it would be accomplished by pouring a bit of the solution straight into his eyes. His scream was far more feminine and high pitched than either of the two girls were capable of.

"So why is he nervous?" Rin pressed again, after the laughter was out of her system. Again, Mel withheld a rather deep sigh. She could feel the intensity of the amber orbs as they awaited her reply as well. She tried to think of the proper way to phase it. But not for him. What he heard was of little concern to her. She had actually used that super hearing to create a few jokes at his expense. Her worry was only for the girl. It was unusual for him to be so apprehensive, especially visibly so. The fact that he was uneasy was more than a little foreboding. To her, he was a very strong if fickle ally. But to Rin, he was a super hero. Always watching. Always protecting. Swopping in for the rescue just in the nick of time. That perception was what allowed her to still be a child. The idea that he would always be there. It was something Mel couldn't allow to shatter. At least not yet.

"He's not nervous sweetie. Just…excited. He hasn't seen these friends in a long time." She turned the girl's head just enough to give her a smile. "So that means best behavior. Right?"

"Of course." Rin answered with a smile. Eventually the pent up energy was too much, and she began to squirm much more noticeably. Mel allowed her to go play a bit in the water. Keeping a close eye as she took care of her own hygienic needs.

Sesshomaru watched the two prance about in the water. There was a strange compulsion to keep an eye on them, especially at vulnerable moments like this. It was just an added treat that he could watch appealing completely unbound flesh. Whatever he could see of it anyway. She had developed a habit to always keep her back to him and her womanly parts cloaked below the surface. No matter. He watched with a bored expression as the two finished and moved back to shore. Amusement flashed briefly in his eyes as his servant snatched the towel from a low hanging branch. Wrapping it around herself the moment her skin left the concealing water.

Mel watched the demon wearily; making sure the soft fabric was wrapped tightly enough to prevent a slip. There was absolutely no desire to give him a free show. But oddly it was only because of the audience. She knew with every fiber of her being, without the two companions, she would have stepped out of the water naked. Completely ignoring him, she would grab the towel and slowly dry off. Taking more time and care than was needed. If only to see what he would do. Her curves were almost always hidden from his eyes. Revealing only hints of the prize that was her body. She wondered what would happen if she were to finally bare all. Would he remain calm and collected or submit to his feral side? And she hated that curiosity with a passion.

"It's cold." Rin commented more than complained, drawing the older girl out of her thoughts. With some difficulty, she turned away from the amber irises and grabbed the other towel she had brought. Dried her off quickly. After helping her dress in the freshly washed kosode, Mel decided to tackle her hair. With great care, she ran the brush through the dark tresses. They shined beautifully and fluffed out with ease. Whatever the hell was in Jaken's formula would make millions in the beauty market. At least in her time.

* * *

Mel hummed one of her favorites as she gently dragged the brush down. Feeling tangles loosen with every stroke. After a few minutes, the black mane was tangle free. Setting the instrument aside, she ran her fingers through a few times to be sure. Then grabbed the ribbon Sesshomaru had presented to the child a few days earlier. It was a thing of true beauty. Smooth and soft with the loveliest shade of dark blue. A fitting complement to the girl's dress. Pulling the hair into a loose ponytail, she tied the cloth at the top. At this point, Rin had been sitting with amazing patience for one her age.

"All done. Go play now." Mel relented. She stood up; completely ignoring the sour look Jaken gave her. He was not liking the fact that one little fall to the ground would ruin the illusion that had taken the better part of the morning to create. "Don't get dirty." She called as an afterthought, chuckling a bit. She met the beady eyes of the imp and flicked her tongue at him teasingly. His face further soured at the action. But somehow still managed to worsen when Rin forced him into a game of tag. It looked like he had just eaten a dozen sour lemons. But the child never seemed to notice. Simply ran around the area with the imp. He watched where he ran, careful to avoid all places that might ruin her clothes. While she, being a child, just went where she thought was fun. The older girl stood rooted to the spot, a smile on her lips as she watched the scene play out. Mesmerized by the child playing. Such happiness evident on her young face. As if the horrors of this world had yet to actually reach her. It was one of the moments that seemed to make everything Mel had gone through worth it. All the difficulties became moot at the sight of the little girl's genuine beaming smile. Or at least became something easy to forget about. With her own smile still tugging at soft lips, she went to prepare herself.

A slight blush fell across her cheeks as she straightened out the uniform. Even without being able to see in full, she knew it was a very revealing piece. Placing on display quite a bit of flesh for anyone to observe. Flesh that was now splashed with random bits of color. The uniform was always a humiliating piece. Though it had proven to be exceptional garb for battle. Not too binding, but impossible for an enemy to find a loose piece to latch on to. Just as he had said. Still, it showcased her body too much for her to ever be comfortable with. Especially now that hickeys ran everywhere on the exposed skin. To enjoy some distraction, she examined her new shoes. Given to her the same time Rin received her ribbon. Up to this point she had simply been wearing her tennis shoes with whatever outfit she happened to have on. He had handed her the shoes, explaining her 'future' garb would be a little too bizarre. Once again, she scrutinized the shoes. Tabi boots that was missing the front split and cut off at the ankle. A beautiful dark blue color that perfectly matched her belt. Made of some comfortable yet durable material. Probably costing more than an average villager's house. Stepping out of the trees, it was no surprise when she felt eyes on her.

"You fill the role nicely." Sesshomaru stated as his eyes wandered her figure. Clothing clung tightly to ample curves, revealing great expanses of supple flesh. His earlier work being put on obvious display. The mark on her thigh being particularly prominent. Yes, she looked every bit as enticing and used as a proper toy.

"Um…Thanks…I guess." She replied uncertainly. The phrasing was odd to say the least.

"That was an observation not a compliment." He reprimanded in that same irritatingly calm voice. That calm that she had the strange desire to shatter. If only for a moment. Mel pouted a little at the rebuke. "Oh, and the moment we leave this forest you will address me as **Lord** Sesshomaru. Or master. Whichever you prefer." Mel felt her jaw tighten a bit. For some reason, the worst thing of her predicament seemed to be the titles. She hated how they were constant reminders of her current situation. The only one she hadn't been able to get around. More or less behaving herself kept him from exercising his punishments, and he didn't interfere with her life too much. As long as she could address him by name, it was possible to forget her status as a slave. A simple piece of property. She crossed her arms in irritation. The moment his back was turned, she stuck her tongue out at the demon.

"And I suggest you not make such ridiculous faces." He stated without amusement. Mel was a bit taken aback. Not knowing if he had such amazing senses, or just a good understanding of human psychology. Merely making an educated guess at her mocking. "Do not stick your tongue out like that. I have seen them disfigure human servants for lesser offenses." Her eyes bulged. So he did see.

"Fine then. Sesshomaru." She huffed a bit. "Or would you prefer master?" Her tone was filled with such mocking and condescension it could have come out of the demon's mouth.

"Master has a certain ring to it."

"Prick." She hissed, nostrils flaring. She turned on her heel and stomped away. Sesshomaru bit his tongue at her temper tantrum. Keeping in check the retort already straining at his lips. As impressive as the tough front she projected was, it was still obvious to him the girl was frightened. Her façade was remarkable. Completely fearless and composed. Except to an experienced observer such as himself. She was a competent and mature adult. Her regressive slips back to childhood nothing more than the strange way she dealt with the fear she experienced. That was why he was allowing it. Her childish antics were the only thing relieving the pressure of already strained cracks in her armor. His human was no fool. He had no doubt she would perform her role perfectly. Being every bit as obedient as Jaken. But for now, she just needed some measure of relief. And her chosen avenue was to act childish.

Mel knelt at the stream, splashing water in her face. She knew her actions were petty and beyond immature. But she couldn't help it. The way he was acting was putting her on edge. For both her and Rin's sakes she would be required to act the part of a good servant. A perfect nanny/plaything. It was a terrifying prospect knowing Rin's safety was being tied to her ability to be not only obedient, but strong. Completely subservient to her master's whims, but competently handling her duties to the young child. That was why she felt herself lashing out. Intentionally being disrespectful and insulting. Her defiance taking the form of childish antics. It was just something she always did. Gave herself a few brief moments of childhood before growing up again. It technically didn't accomplish much, but it gave some relief to her strain.

"We are going now." Sesshomaru's voice echoed behind her. She wiped the water away and got up. Turned to face him.

"Of course master." She answered sweetly, bowing deeply. Playtime was over. It was time to step into her role as a proper servant girl.

* * *

"Is it going to be much longer Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously.

"Not much." He replied, trying his best to avoid looking back. As soon as they cleared the forest, A-Un had met them. For proper appearances, he insisted the two girls ride the dragon. It was not unusual for a demon lord to walk. Many preferred it to the slow speed and cramped quarters of a carriage. But it was a rather serious faux pas for the females to do the same. Especially a daughter or a really high station servant. Like a nanny and favorite play thing. It would have been more proper for them to arrive in a carriage pulled with fine or terrifying beasts, or at least a luxurious norimono. Unfortunately, there hadn't been much time to procure one. Still, it was easy enough to claim a long journey made either much too cumbersome. That was not a problem. His worry at the moment was his human servant. She had said nothing since being placed on the large animal. There was some apprehension that she might allow her character to slip. He had no way of knowing her silence was a result of the torrent in her mind. Trying to figure out the proper persona for the situation she was about to be placed in.

_I am supposed to be a favored servant. Trusted enough to guide and guard his child. And lovely enough to entice him to share a bed._ The thoughts raced through her mind a million miles an hour. She needed to sell this character as proficiently as an actress in a play. More so, as bad acting would result in something far worse than a bad review. Every word uttered from her lips, every motion her body made, needed to propagate the illusion. She wracked her brain trying to figure out her proper role. She could still be sweet and kind to Rin. As the girl's nanny, that would be a given. She could even show kindness to the servants of the house. But she needed to have a superior air about her. To act as if she were better than the lower more common stations. They had spent very little time in upper crust households in the human world, but the small amount was enough to give her some semblance of an idea. Whether it was the mistress or head of the house, chef or simply favored maid. All the women shared the same sense of superiority. The same haughty front. That was the path she would have to tread. Rin began fidgeting again, and Mel tightened her grip around the child's waist. It was only proper that they would be on a mount as opposed to walking. That was what Sesshomaru said. The only problem was he insisted they ride side saddle. Rin's kimono would have made it impossible for her to ride any other way, but both had to sit with their legs dangling to one side. It made Mel terribly nervous. She had ridden plenty of horses in her time. But was always able to keep a tight grip on the animal's back with her thighs. A-Un was wearing a special saddle to allow a comfortable sitting, and the beast was an amazingly calm mount. Made as few jostling movements as possible. Still, Mel couldn't help but keep one hand firmly on the bridle, the other arm circling the child's waist. Making sure she never fell.

At some point, a speck appeared in the horizon. As they drew closer, the speck grew into a large wall. Multiple roofs showed over the barrier. Hinting at a massive complex. As they approached, Mel took a deep breath. Summoning her inner bitch and recalling all the snooty women that had passed through her life. Disgusted by them at the time, but now grateful for having met them. Copying their irksome attitude was what would protect Rin. And keep them both safe.

"Halt. Identify yourselves!" A deep voice commanded as they advanced to the front gate. Sesshomaru was silent. Simply kept walking until the guards were almost close enough to touch. Finally, he halted the small procession. He looked at the one that had spoken.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru. Here to see your master. We have traveled quite a ways and I would prefer not to be kept waiting." He answered, eyes narrowing a tiny bit in annoyance. The guard was an ogre. At least a foot taller, and probably a hundred pounds heavier, than the demon lord. Yet he gulped in complete fear as he looked into the amber orbs. Shining with cold emptiness and the tiniest bit of irritation.

"Hurry up and open the damn gate fool!" He barked at the other guard. A very human looking creature, short and rather scrawny. Blue tinted skin and the two horns growing out his forehead the only proof of its demon heritage. He rushed to the gate, stumbling a bit and having a bit of trouble opening the heavy wood. All the while his superior kept throwing insults. Keeping a rather wary eye on the demon lord calmly waiting for entrance. The wood creaked in protest as the large door was pulled open. When it was opened all the way, the scrawny demon ran and opened the other door in the same manner. Mel fought to keep the shock internal. With the gate now open, she was given a view of the complex. It was in shinden-zukuri style. Even with them being at the gate, the main house was barely even visible. The many roofs she had seen were merely the outer buildings. Probably store houses and servants quarters.

Without even a word of thanks Sesshomaru moved through the gates. Jaken quickly followed, tugging the reins to signal A-Un to keep going. Ordinarily the dragon would have ignored the small imp. Letting the demon servant tire himself out by trying to make him budge. But a bit earlier, Mel had stood in front of him. Locking eyes with both heads, she gently petted the creature. Explained how it needed to be nice and obey Jaken. It was a temporary truce, but it made the females of the group happy. And that made the dragon happy. He liked being able to take care of his mistresses.

As the dragon walked through the gate, Mel noticed both guards watching her. Leering at her was more like it. Their gaze bounced all over. Especially at the many love bites decorating her body. She made eye contact with one. When he smiled and winked, she sneered and haughtily turned to look ahead of her. As if the mere fact they were looking at her was insulting. She heard the word bitch angrily drift from one of their lips and bit back a smile. So far the plan was working.

"Good afternoon." A voice drifted over the group. Sesshomaru turned to the male demon.

"Ayumu" He acknowledged. "I assume you are still the acting greeter."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." He answered with a deep bow. Mel watched the creature wearily. Deeply tanned skin encased decent, if somewhat slight, muscle. Long pale green hair was held in a loose ponytail. He wore an indigo happi jacket with matching pants. A pair of fine zori cloaked his feet. With his rather placid smile and courtesy, the demon seemed pleasant enough. However, she had long since been trained that looks could often be deceiving. Besides, he had seemed to appear out of nowhere and that disturbed her. She did not enjoy being around those that proved difficult to detect. The creature known as Ayamu stood up and looked at the girls on the dragon. Eyeing them with great curiosity. She politely nodded her head, but refrained from saying a word. "I see you have brought more guests than last time. I assume these are the ones you mentioned in your letter."

"Yes. Now if we are done with pleasantries, escort us to the main house." Sesshomaru ordered without so much as a please. The other man didn't even seem to notice. Simply smiled.

"Of course. Please follow me." He turned on his heel and walked away. The small group following. The compound was larger than Mel had anticipated. Small collections of buildings were scattered everywhere. The traditional giant lake cut the place in half. Miscellaneous buildings on one side, the main house on the other. Rin bounced a bit, curiously eyeing all that they passed. The older girl was a bit more cautious with her observations. Threw quick glances, acting as if she had seen places like this before. And not just as relic museums. In grade school they had visited a nearby complex, dating back to feudal era. Some parts were run down, but even the taken care of pieces were little more than skeletons with a bit of flesh and bone. Nothing like the magnificent structures she was currently passing. It was almost painful the way she had to refrain from taking in every square inch. Still, a few passing sweeps were allowed. The idea of not knowing her surroundings sounded worse than appearing too fascinated by the place. Besides, any observed eagerness would probably be attributed to expected curiosity or the desire to check for possible threats to her ward. What little she saw was amazing. The place was massive and bustling with life. Demons and humans alike scattered around the grounds. Rushing about their day, whatever the station.

They passed over the second bridge into a small island in the lake. Trotting across the dirt path that traversed the small mass of land. A gigantic garden had been set up. A few women and children hustled in the vegetation, gathering ripe fruits and taking care of troublesome insects. Many of the servants stopped their work and eyed the newcomers with interest. Mel met a few of their eyes and gave a small smile. Kindness to children was the sign of a good nanny and wouldn't break her character. At least she hoped.

Finally they reached the main structure, and Mel had to clench her jaw painfully to keep it from dropping. The place was enormous and very well taken care of. The wood gleamed in the sunlight and the walls seemed to almost shine. The door opened and a figure appeared from inside.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The figure called in a throaty feminine voice. She rushed down to meet them. Moving with complete grace, even at that speed. Without warning, she threw her arms around the demon lord. Rin gasped in surprise. The older girl bit back her own. Sesshomaru did not return the hug. He did clear his throat, making it obvious this was not something he was enjoying. Still, the woman persisted in holding herself to him. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally dropped her arms. Gazing up at the demon, she flashed him a dazzling smile.

Mel felt her stomach turn violently as she discretely observed the demoness. A delicate almost doll like face was framed in lovely lavender hair. The purple silk tresses hung loosely down to her waist. Her features were so perfect and delicate it was like they were painted on. Thin arched eyebrows, pixie nose, and soft full lips. The crowning jewel was the beautiful golden flecked umber eyes still twinkling at the demon lord. Her kimono had many layers, with multi-hued flower petals dancing across a forest backdrop on the outermost layer. She gave off the impression of wealth and that only served to further upset the time traveler. It felt like her stomach was being twisted like a used sponge. A very unpleasant feeling. And before now, one completely unknown. Even without prior experience, Mel knew exactly what was wrong. She was jealous. She had foolishly stopped keeping a check on her emotions and it was biting her in the ass. Her little crush taking root deeper than she would have ever allowed. So badly she wanted to slap the demoness. Smack that smile off her pretty face for daring to touch the demon lord so familiarly. But with a quick breath, she managed to restrain the urge. It was obvious the demoness was from a very high station. Attacking her would be more trouble than it could ever be worth. Better, and far smarter, to just create some sort of distraction. She took the opportunity to slide off A-Un's back. Further distracting herself with the task of getting Rin down. Grabbing the little girl by the waist, she helped lower her to the ground.

"Mika." Sesshomaru nodded slightly, finally acknowledging the pesky female. He suppressed the extreme irritation and displeasure rippling through his body. The anger at their attempts at playing him. No wonder Isamu had insisted on delaying the visit.

"I can take it from here Ayumu. Take their mount to the stables." She smiled sweetly at the other demon. He bowed. Abruptly snatching the handles from Jaken, he tugged them roughly. The dragon jerked its head the opposite way. Pulling the reigns out of the surprised demon's hands. Its nostrils flared and it stomped its front foot. Pawing the dirt with irritation. It neither knew nor liked this newcomer. It had half a mind to take a chomp out of it. Mel refrained from rolling her eyes and went to help. Gently stroking the jittery animal's neck, she whispered soothing words. Promising it was ok and asking him to go with the new demon. She also threw in a promise to visit him later. When it had calmed, she picked up the reins and handed them over. Looking at him with a touch of disdain.

"Mounts like these prefer a more gentle touch." She whispered harshly at him. It was aggravating to her how rough he had been with the dragon. She used it, turning the anger into annoyance. Exactly like a servant who thought they were better than others. With a slightly exaggerated sigh, she turned and moved back to Rin. Not willing to leave her side for any longer than was necessary. Despising how vulnerable the two of them were. The demon looked at her with eyes full of his own annoyance. Taking the girl's hand to keep it from shaking, she completely ignored it. Tugging the reins, he was a bit surprised by how easy the animal now followed.

Mika watched in fascination as the human soothed the agitated beast. Exhibiting expert handling skills both with the mount, and the small child. Both seemed distraught away from the human, but quickly calmed by her presence. When they had read the letter, her brother voiced concerns over the new plaything. She just laughed. No human could possibly be a match for her. That idea was faltering a bit. This particular human was not ordinary. Pushing the thoughts aside, she returned her attention to the male before her. Giving another smile and flirtily batting her eyelashes. "It has been so long. It's just so wonderful to see you again my lord." She looked at him expectantly. Like a child waiting for praise on a completed project. He didn't even bother looking at her.

"It would be false for me to say the same." He answered coldly, tone even more distant than usual. The knots in Mel's stomach instantly vanished. As if the feeling had never been. It was a bit hard to fight the smile. The demoness was beautiful and high class. Yet no matter how lovely she was, he seemed completely put off by her. Not enjoying her close proximity any more than his human servant. The demoness pouted a moment, playing it up before turning attention to the new females. When her stare reached them, Rin shuffled behind Mel. Frightened by the new demon. One hand clutched her nanny's hand, the other gripping the fabric of the older girl's uniform. Receiving comfort by the other girl's presence. Mika eyed the girls. A forced smile on her lips as she approached.

"This must be your new daughter. The one mentioned in your letter." Mika guessed. "Your father didn't mention how pretty you are." She falsely complimented. Mel fought back her sneer. She had seen this a million times before. Pretending to be the child's friend to get the affection of the parent. The demoness completely ignored her, stepping to the side to get a less obstructed view of Rin. The little girl buried her face in Mel's back. Terrified of the woman. Hiding her irritation, Mika grabbed the child's arm and tugged her closer. Curious and wanting to be the first of the house to see the human that was now a demon noble. Rin cried out in pain as the demoness pulled her. Reacting on instinct, Mel grabbed the woman's wrist and pried it off. Stepping in front of the child to once again form a protective barrier. Time stopped and Mel became acutely aware of the error she had just made. Even as an act of protection, she had assaulted a member of the noble family that was hosting them. The sweet persona faded and the demoness glared at the interruption. Fury that one so low would dare lay a hand on her.

Sesshomaru allowed his brain to race a thousand miles a second, needing to find some way to reconcile the interaction. Mika looked angry and ready to lash out like a snake. His own little servant would naturally fight back to keep her and Rin safe. It was of the utmost importance to defuse the situation. And fast. Mel put her hand to her side and he tensed, certain she was going for her whip. He forced the surprise not to register when she bowed instead.

Mel bowed as deeply as she could while remaining standing. It had been a grievous error, but one that really couldn't have been avoided. She was merely pretending to be Sesshomaru's lover. She actually was Rin's nanny. Keeping the girl safe was always a priority and she wouldn't drop it just because they were supposed allies. But that stumble was going to take a lot to recover from. Still bowing, she tried to find the best words.

"Greatest apologies ma'am. It was unforgivable for me to strike a lady of the house. It's just Mistress Rin is more sensitive than you are used to and I acted from instinct. Please forgive me for such insolence." Her tone was as humble as she could manage. Letting the words hang in the air a few moments, she finally stood from the bow.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl discreetly, greatly impressed by her ability to mend. That had to be one of the smoothest recoveries he had ever seen. She was rather headstrong, especially when it came to protecting the child. It must have been painful to apologize for doing her job. Especially to a bitch like Mika. Jaken was thinking the same things.

The demoness took a step closer. Without a word she grabbed the girl's chin. Claws digging painfully into flesh as she examined. Turning the head one way, then the other. Mel made no attempts at struggle. Just ignored the pain as she was inspected like livestock. Thinking of playing games of tag with Rin and A-Un to distract from the agonizing touch. She even allowed herself to think of the few times Sesshomaru joined in whatever conversation had been going on. Anything to keep from wincing.

"I guess that must make you Lord Sesshomaru's new toy. Hmm." Claws seemed to pinch a bit more as umber eyes bore into her. Words of praise fell from the demoness's lips. Commenting on flawless skin, lovely eyes, and soft supple lips. Though they sounded like words of praise, Mel had the strange impression they were not compliments. Harsh eyes and tone made it seem like these traits were not something she should have. That possessing them was a travesty that must be fixed. The feeling got stronger when the woman snarled slightly. "You're rather pretty. For a human." She scoffed, eyes narrowing. "I wonder. How much would I have to mar that pretty face to make you ugly?"

"Mika." The demon lord spoke the word like a command. Well away it was not an idle threat. He allowed a slight hard edge to his calm voice, letting her know he was serious. Dropping her hand, Mika turned and pouted at him. Disappointed at the interruption of her fun. Her pout was met with a hard stare, showing no hints of softness. She had grown up completely spoiled. Being doted on by everyone in her orbit. Parents, brother, and any demon dignitary. Her station was high and she was very pretty. A valuable commodity in their world. So valuable never once had she been denied anything. Until him. He tolerated none of her fits. After realizing her pout still had no effect, she walked back to him happily.

"How about I show you to your quarters?" She offered, once again completely sweet. The group followed the demoness into the colossal house. Mel wiggled her jaw a bit, and absentmindedly touched her jaw line. Checking for any potential damage. The bone moved easily enough without pain, indicating no damage to the joints. There were no breaks in the skin either. Relief swept through. She had survived the first painful encounter. Rin clung tightly to her, once again becoming a tripping hazard. But one she had expertly learned to navigate. Human and demon servants alike parted to avoid the path of the group. None wanting to get anywhere near the party. It was a bit shocking to discover many had prominent scars somewhere on exposed parts of their body. One little girl had a particularly nasty one on her right cheek. A few centimeters thick, it ran from corner of the eye to jaw. Barely older than Rin, her pretty face was already disfigured. Fear lit in the child's eyes when she noticed Mika. Remembering the question posed a few minutes prior, Mel thought about the possibility the employers had created the scars. The thought frightened and angered her more than she thought possible. Her hand itched to grab the whip. Take the demon bitch's head off before she noticed a thing. Looking at Rin, she forced herself to calm down. Even if she could take Mika down quickly, they still had to deal with this household.

* * *

Sesshomaru kept his eyes firmly fixated at the farthest wall he could see. Never once allowing them to drift and explore the house. Not wanting to see what he knew was there. Once again Mika made an attempt to grab his arm. With ease, he moved slightly away. Keeping her most sought after prize at arm's length. With practiced skill, he ignored the creature's pout and any attempts at conversation. When she turned her head slightly, he suppressed the mix of laugh and growl. She was glowering at Mel. No doubt assuming his lack of affection had to be her doing. Another laugh was pushed away from the surface. The demoness simply had no idea how much he detested her family. Despised her. He was sickened by these retainers through and through. If it wasn't for the military might they could provide he would never have set foot in such tainted hallways again. But at this moment, even the promise of an army did not seem worth the trip. Throttling the vile creature's neck seemed like a much more pleasant way to spend the afternoon. He threw a quick glance backwards to check on his humans. Rin was more or less glued to the older girl's side. Mel would provide a soothing touch here or there, always keeping guarded eyes on the surroundings. More anxious to be in this place than him. Forcing his eyes to look back in front, he noticed a small figure dart into a side hallway. A young maid, perhaps around Rin's age. A large scar on her cheek spoiled an otherwise pretty face. A wave of disgust flitted through him, but he expertly suppressed the shudder. Keeping intact a perfectly placid face. For a moment he hopped the disfigurement would give her some protection in this household.

"You must have gotten taller since I saw you last my lord." Mika complimented, twirling her hair in an attempt at flirtation. Sesshomaru wanted to crinkle his nose in disgust, but refrained. Chose to simply ignore the demoness. His mind wandered back to the little maid. Demons were not particular fans of humans for the most part. In that respect he was no different. They were on the same level as rodents. Occasionally serving some purpose, but more often than not just getting in the way. In all his centuries of life, only the two he now traveled with had managed to surpass that expectation. Even then, he didn't really mind humans. Like rats, they were annoying but fairly easy to ignore. Unless they got in his way, he let them be. Even the human his father had loved. She wasn't a threat so he made no moves against her or the hanyo child she bore. But these retainers. To them humans were nothing but toys. To be abused when bored and discarded like garbage when done. Without permission, memories flooded his mind. The interaction that prompted him to end affiliation with this clan and return only when absolutely necessary.

* * *

_"You foolish girl, what am I to do with you?" Mika remarked absentmindedly. Playing with her hair as she leaned against the wall. Sesshomaru sat at the table with the head of the house Hotaka. Both lazily watched the interaction. The maid stood close to her mistress. Black hair hung in a low messy ponytail. Her pretty face streaked with dry tears. A squirming bundle was clutched tightly to her chest. Protectively cradled in her arms. Fear was evident in her copper eyes._

_ "Apologies Mistress Mika. I hadn't realized I was pregnant until several months ago. When I found out I told you immediately." She whispered softly._

_ "True. Though I hadn't expected you to hold onto it after the beating. Guess human bodies are stronger than I thought." The demoness laughed, mirth sparkling in her eyes. "I wonder who the father is? I'll bet it was Itsuki."_

_ "Why would it be Itsuki?" Hotaka interrupted. Mika chuckled, smiling at him._

_ "Really brother you are so forgetful. You had them have sex as entertainment for the Katsu clan. It was around the time she would have conceived. " She walked closer to the maid, removing all distance between them. "Unless you have been playing around without permission." Her eyes danced with malice. _

_ "Of course not Mistress." The human answered nervously. Subconsciously pulling the baby closer. "Itsuki is the father."_

_ "Well was the father." Mika turned back to the table. A more devilish smile on her face. "Poor Itsuki had the misfortune of being attacked by a giant pack of wolves. Put up an amazing fight though I must say." Mika and her brother laughed. Sesshomaru refrained. He rarely showed amusement as it was, so this wasn't particularly alarming. Turning back to the human, amusement flickered in her eyes. "Perhaps we should see if his child inherited such strength." She snatched the infant from his mother's arms. The woman crying out in shock as her baby was ripped from the protective hold. The demoness held the baby by the head. The baby began crying in pain and fear. Irritated, Mika flicked her wrist. The sound of bone snapping filled the room and the infant stopped its struggles. Just hung there completely still. No further sound coming from its lips. She looked at it. "Hmm. These things are so fragile."_

_ "That's because it was so young Mika-chan." Her brother said affectionately. The human's legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Mika tossed the limp body to her. The woman just sat there, holding the carcass of what was once her child. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as her eyes filled with confusion and pain. The demons of the land often commented on Sesshomaru's cold unfeeling heart. But witnessing that scene, a tiny needle jabbed into what he once thought a stone. He stood up and moved to leave, not wanting to continue witnessing such pain._

_ "I have packing to do." He said in his usual calm voice. Completely hiding the unusual whirlwind of emotion he was currently experiencing._

_ "Get that thing out of here before it starts to stink. And escort Lord Sesshomaru back to his room." Mika ordered before taking her seat at the table. The woman rose on shaky legs. Still clutching the body, she accompanied him through the building. Soft sobbing and the smell of saltwater filled the hall. But he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Rage slowly burned in his chest. Humans were nothing but vermin. So far beneath demon nobility they were practically dirt. But to snatch a helpless infant from its mother's arms like that. Beyond disgusting. Even rats should not be treated the way this clan treated its servants. He was a demon, but he was also a warrior. You killed threats and those that thought to challenge you. Not some tiny little squalling thing that couldn't even stand on its own. To kill in such a way. Then just toss away like trash. It was not the act of a demon noble, but some pathetic low savage. Holding nothing even resembling honor. Pathetic._

_ Sesshomaru wandered the grounds. Cool night air drifted across his face. Bringing with it the scent of fresh blood. He moved towards the scent. Passing a bridge and ending up on one of the small islands that dotted the lake. There she was. The maid from that afternoon. Sprawled in the dirt next to a marker and a fresh but tiny grave. Long cuts decorated her arms, blood still drizzling from the wounds. A small bloody dagger was near the body. The woman had committed suicide. About to turn from the scene, he noticed a small piece of parchment sticking out of her obi. Grabbing the paper, he unfurled the tiny square and read the writing._

_**The vile beasts that dwell in this house are true to their names. Demons. Evil monsters that taint the very air they breathe. My bastard of a father sold me for more wealth. He gave me up for money. Put me in a life where everything was to be ripped away. They took my innocence, freedom, lover, and now my child. The only thing I had left of the love they so cruelly stole from me. I can only hope they will all rot in hell after a just and painful end to their monstrous existence. The entire Riku clan, and my father as well. He was so eager to side with them in his life. Only fair that he should join them in death.**_

_ The demon lord refolded the paper and tucked it into his sash. In complete silence he returned to his house and fetched his things. Then left the compound without a word to anyone. The lords would not care about the maid. The other human servants would bury her next to her family and that would be the end of it. The only punishment would be the demon lord severing his link with this clan. He had enough of their deplorable actions. _

* * *

"Brother would like you to join us for tea after you have gotten settled." Mika interrupted his thoughts. She smiled up at the demon, snickering a bit. "He would have liked to greet you, but he is a bit busy at the moment." She chuckled a bit, drawing a look of confusion from Mel. But she was smart enough to bite her tongue. Not understanding the joke was no reason to jeopardize the precarious peace they had at the moment. She could always ask Sesshomaru later. The demon lord stared at the far wall, trying to ignore the sounds that had been drifting through the house this entire time. Cries and screams echoing from a faraway bedroom. The master's bed chamber. Another point of disgust for him was the lord of this house's little hobby. He had a habit of prowling around the surrounding villages. Any girl he found attractive would be plucked from her home for a rather generous price and taken to the castle. They would be raped repeatedly until he tired of their bodies. Then they were set to work in the manor. Some unfortunate human was currently in training. The demoness finally stopped and tapped lightly on the door to her right. "This is your room Lord Sesshomaru. The rest of your companions will be staying in the room at the end of the hall on the left. This wing is empty except for you, so feel free to make it your home. The servants will have your things in the rooms before dinner." She smiled so sweetly at him, batting her eyes once again. Mel felt the sickening stir of jealousy again. He showed a complete lack of interest, but the way she kept fawning all over him. Trying to get his attention and attempting such familial touching. Frankly it was starting to piss her off.

"Tell them my female servant's things are to be brought to my room." Sesshomaru replied. The demoness hissed unhappily. None too pleased with the order.

"Doesn't she care for your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you want her in your room?" She whined. For the first time in their tour, Sesshomaru looked at her. Eyes cold and annoyed.

"I simply prefer having easy access to her."

"But-"

"I have no interest in explaining things further Mika." He cut her off. She pouted dejectedly and stormed away. Glowering at the older girl as she passed.

Mel ignored the harsh glare. Simply kept her head bowed like a proper humble servant. The sound of the demoness's footsteps began to fade. Rin slowly moved around the side of her guardian. When she was sure the scary woman was gone, she grabbed Mel's hand and tugged her eagerly. Wanting to explore the new place. Mel couldn't help but laugh at the insistence. It seemed as soon as the threat was removed, the child returned to her usual curious self. She allowed herself to be pulled to the room. Opening the door, they both gasped. The room was enormous. Fine light wood floors and beautiful standing lanterns in every corner. A giant bed dominated one wall, with pristine white sheets and a thick comfy blue blanket. A few dark stained chests were scattered around the room, and a lovely vanity was tucked against another wall. Next to the vanity was another bed. It was as fancy as the larger bed, just a much smaller scale. Perfect for Rin or Jaken.

"It's beautiful." Rin commented in awe. "I think it's big enough for all of us." She turned to the adults and smiled. Happy with her exploration. Mel returned the smile. "Oh, can we see your room now Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It makes no difference." He answered, walking out of the room. Rin rushed to the unexplored bedroom, Mel trailing behind. Still not wanting the girl out of her sight. The separation at night would be bad enough. She wasn't leaving the girl's side any more than necessary. They walked into the place, and Mel felt her jaw drop. It was even more impressive than the first room. A giant bed was against one wall, but didn't even seem to cover a tenth of the room. Beautiful furniture crowded the space. Intricately carved chests, a small table, and a writing desk. The hall rooms were very lavish for a guest wing. Almost like a hotel.

"So are you really going to stay here with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Mel knelt down and smiled at the girl.

"Of course. You think I could let him keep something like this all for himself?" Rin giggled at the answer, and the older girl petted her hair affectionately. "Don't worry; I'll still tuck you at night." She promised.

"Lord Hotaka will be waiting for us." Jaken interrupted the tender moment. Not to be a nuisance, but to help keep the girls safe. It would not be a good idea to keep the master of the house waiting.


	9. The demon's den I

Dark wood bore the most illustrious shine. Scrubbed and polished until someone's fingers had probably bled. Multiple alcoves spaced aesthetically along the walls held invaluable trinkets. Pottery of fine craftsmen containing beautiful assortments of flowers. Wall scrolls portrayed enchanting nature scenes painted on the most delicate of silk. An environment of true luxury. The two demons seemed so perfectly at ease in such a place. As if they had never set foot anywhere beneath this standard. The humans, however, were having a much more difficult time. Despite the high class furnishings, Rin held such fear. Terrified of the demons that owned this particular manor. She clung to her nanny in a desperate attempt at comfort. It was something that had been anticipated. In stressful situations she often became a barnacle. Attaching tightly until whatever was causing her distress was no longer present. Mel didn't mind. She understood exactly what the poor girl was going through. She just did a more impressive job concealing the emotions. Holding the child's hand, the older girl tried to remain calm. A placid look was plastered on her face, and with some effort she maintained a regal walk. Chalk full of haughtiness. Her only display of fear was how close she stayed to the demon lord. This place was beautiful. A masterpiece created in a style that no longer existed in her time. She should be breathless. Constantly stopping to take in the amazing pieces of treasure that were sitting before her. Things she might never have another chance to see. But despite its beauty, this place was not safe. She was in the midst of particularly callous and brutal demons. And that was why she stayed no more than a few paces away from Sesshomaru at all times. He was the higher station. Was the key to both her and Rin staying safe.

Jaken had been terrified of the situation as well. Not for himself, but for them. To take humans into such an environment was practically the same as leading cattle to slaughter. And that was why he pulled Mel aside and hurriedly gave advice. His voice was low, as if he were afraid of something being overheard. But his tone held such an unusual amount of strain. With a level of seriousness she had never seen, he clarified exactly what troubles she would be facing. In this manor, her beauty was nothing but a curse. The lord of this estate was welcoming them into his home and going to play host for the next several days. Exactly like in the human world, it was expected such favors would be repaid with similar generosity. The most common form of repayment was the use of ones slaves and servants. It was a horrifying bit of knowledge to the human, but that was actually the purpose of traveling with female servants. Regardless of what rank they held, the only reason to bring them along was for the use of their bodies. Either they were to be lent out or used by their own master. And that was exactly why she must be thought of as a personal toy. The lord of the manor would almost certainly request her. As a mere servant, she would be expected to submit. As demons didn't share toys, being Sesshomaru's personal plaything would be the only way he could deny a request without breaking decorum.

It was a stunning revelation but appearances were highly important in this sphere of the world. The one occupied by high level demons. To occupy the throne, part of the battle was having the proper lineage and the strength to keep it. The other part was maintaining the proper appearances. Officially adopting a human daughter had already placed Sesshomaru on a bit of shaky ground. To get what he was after from this house, without putting the humans in danger, nothing else could be out of place.

_Do not draw attention._ Mel mentally repeated the mantra. Jaken's most important advice. The fact that he explained in such detail spoke volumes of his worry. She couldn't let any of them down. Her mind whirled as she continued to think of how to properly portray her character. It would be a very precarious line she would have to tread. She was not some lowly house maid, but had been tasked with the important duty of raising a royal child. To the servants of the house, and to a certain extent the household itself, she had to appear regal. To carry herself in such a manner so that all who observed could tell she was no ordinary slave. As if she herself belonged to her lord's high station. But at the same time she needed to avoid catching any of the house's powerful eyes. Flying completely under the radar was going to be impossible. With her strength and beauty, she was sure to instill curiosity. She just had to avoid making too much of an impression. It was important she toe the tricky line of being humble and docile, and a horribly snooty bitch. Mel bit back a laugh at the absurdness of it all. Her safety, and that of Rin, was going to boil down to how well she played the charade of being Sesshomaru's lover. As long as they portrayed that front, he wouldn't have to deal with anymore complications in his plan and she wouldn't have to submit her body to some random demon. The mere idea made a bit of bile rise in her throat. Subconsciously she moved a step closer to the demon lord.

"It would be a grievous crime for them to take you without my explicit permission." The words slipped so seamlessly out of the silver haired demon's mouth, Mel almost missed them. It took a moment before her brain could process the statement. When it did, her heart fluttered. He had noticed the agitation she had been trying to hide, and in his own way offered a promise of protection. It would be far easier for him to just hand her over to whoever asked. To treat her like a typical slave. Instead, he chose to keep up the pretense of being lovers. Mel quickly pushed the thoughts aside and expertly suppressed her frown. Her attachment to the demon was starting to become a nuisance. Unrestrained crush becoming a bit too unmanageable. It needed to be reined in as quickly as possible. The demon was handsome, sexy, and quite frankly the most powerful being she had ever encountered. In a bizarre way he had also come to be someone she could rely on. But he was also cold, cruel, and with boundless energy for destruction. Someone that should never be trusted explicitly and never let in to one's heart.

In an attempt to distract from the distressing thoughts, Mel glanced around the area. Finally observing all that they passed. She caught the eye of a few bustling servants and gave a gentle smile. The very young children smiled back happily. But the older ones. Even those that barely classified as adults in this time looked away like frightened rabbits. It was painfully distressing that even those a few years older than Rin were badly scarred and fearful of even making eye contact. What had their masters done to them? The question gave her pause and her gaze involuntarily flickered to the demon beside her. She never realized how lucky she had been. He was a bastard on more than one occasion. Harsh with the occasional bouts of perversion. Yet neither she nor Rin bore anything resembling the scars this household seemed to create.

The group stepped into a large room. What had to have been the dining space. Mel noticed the lone figure occupying the head of the table. Judging by his position, the head of the house. With downcast eyes, she discreetly observed the area. A long table stretched down the middle of the majority of the room. Dark wood with intricate carvings and inlays. A beautifully crafted piece. The table was sparsely covered with a tea pot and several cups and plates. Every dish was the same expertly molded black ceramic. Beneath the table were several zabuton. Each one dark green silk with gold borders. Everything in this room screamed money. But after seeing the state of the servants, all the beauty of the house had lost its luster. There was simply too much misery in this household that nothing was left untainted.

They stood there for a few seconds, each feeling painfully long and exceptionally awkward. Finally it dawned on Mel that they were waiting for a maid to prepare their seats. She bit back a smile, feeling immensely grateful for the random events in her life. For the past three years, every summer her grandfather would take her to a small pension. The owner was a lovely older woman by the name of Mrs. Yui. She was a sweet woman and a longtime family friend. The first year, the woman's two daughters had been unable to leave school, leaving the inn badly short staffed. Mel had happily volunteered to help out. She continued to help the following years. Every year for a few brief months, the woman taught her everything needed to be the perfect hostess. Skills that would be tapped into this afternoon.

Keeping her eyes to the floor, she moved to the table and pulled out four zabuton. Each one was fluffed a bit and placed a comfortable distance from the table. As he was the head of the clan, it was only proper Sesshomaru be seated first. She showed the demon to his seat, the one that bore the highest distinction. The one closest to the head of the table. After he was comfortable, she ushered Rin over. Technically she was the superior in the relationship, so her presence became a bit more demanding. Jaken discreetly stayed her hand when she attempted to sit the child next to the demon lord. With great subtly he nudged the child to the third seat, then took the farthest seat for himself. Mel almost laughed at her folly. The second seat needed to be reserved for her, the servant that was supposed to cater to both lord and daughter. With a silent word of thanks to the imp, she took her seat. The demon at the head of the table snapped his fingers, and maids began to pour in. Each one carrying a tray ladled with refreshments. While the table was stocked, Mel took the chance to subtly observe the demon. Under very low lids, she eyed him curiously. Soft pale skin and a bit on the lean side. Short purple hair with mesmerizing dark green eyes. His solid dark green men's kimono accentuated them beautifully. An exceptionally handsome specimen. But it would be nothing short of insulting to say he was even in the same league as Sesshomaru.

"Hotaka." Sesshomaru nodded slightly, finally offering greetings to the lower demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The demon replied happily, like a child that had just received praise. "Please, please help yourself." He gestured to the now filled table. Several tea pots were scattered over the table, steam still escaping from the spouts. Trays of various snacks littered the expansive counter. Demons required little food. Filling the table seemed more a way to show off than to merely sate hunger. Mel suppressed the disapproving shake of her head and picked up a small plate. She partially filled it with an assortment of food. Avoiding the sweets, as she knew his disdain for anything too sugary. She focused on the snacks that contained meat and anything with a bit of spice. He tended to prefer that to sweets. Setting the plate in front of the silver haired demon, she pulled his empty cup closer to her. Recalling her training, she snatched up the closest tea pot. The lessons ran through her mind. It must be like a ceremony. The holding cloth must be situated just so. It must prevent contact between the hot pot and bare skin, but can't dangle unattractively. It would be disgraceful to drop the pot, or create a spill. To prevent this, she held the pot close to the cup as she began to pour. The pot was moved in a circular motion to prevent any unattractive splashes. As the cup began to fill, she pulled the pot higher into the air, letting the tea fall down like a waterfall. When it was full, she placed the pot down and served Rin. After the two were taken care of, she folded her hands on her lap. Her mouth felt like cotton and she was so hungry she could eat a horse. Still, she waited patiently for permission.

"Eat." The single word fell from Sesshomaru's lips. Giving the two servants permission to sate their own hunger. Each made their own plates. Taking only small bits of food at a time.

"You started without me. How rude!" The feminine voice pouted from the doorway. Mel didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she suppressed the snarl threatening to rise.

"Tsk. Tsk. Mika-chan. That's what you get for choosing to be late." Hotaka chided affectionately. The demoness walked around the table, taking her place at her brother's left hand. Directly across the table from Sesshomaru. She batted her lashes prettily as a maid moved to serve her. "It's quite a pity you were late. You missed quite a show darling." He chuckled.

"Oh?" She looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"This new slave of Lord Sesshomaru's is absolutely marvelous. She pours tea as if performing a tea ceremony for some grand festival. I have never seen such elegance and charm. Even from those priestesses at their temple." He sighed theatrically and looked over to the subject of his praise. Mel kept her eyelids low and looked across the table. The maid serving Mika simply tilted the pot, paying little attention to the aesthetics of pouring. Inwardly she groaned at her folly. It had been so obvious but she had never really thought about it. Mrs. Yui ran a tourist spot. Her training, particularly the hospitality areas, were grandiose and showy. More concerned with putting on an entertaining demonstration than practicality. "The girl is very amusing. Please tell me my lord, did you steal her from some temple? "

"I found her." Sesshomaru gave a deliberately vague answer.

"Of course sire. If you don't mind my saying, she looks like such a delightful little morsel." He beamed cheerily, his eyes never leaving her figure. Mel kept her eyes on her lap, keeping a pretext of humbleness. Out of her periphery she still managed to catch the demoness's glare. Apparently very unhappy that her attention was being stolen. "Don't you agree Mika?" The bitterness in the demoness's face momentarily deepened before she replaced it with an expertly faked smile.

"Very beautiful brother. And even I must admit her scent is absolutely intoxicating." Hotaka took a deep whiff of the air.

"You are quite right darling. A very delightful scent."

"And her eyes hold what has to be a very impressive intellect for a human." Mika continued. It took everything Mel had to keep her eyes on her lap. The compliments were very baffling. But not nearly as baffling as why the demoness now wore a true smile. "Brother, why don't you ask to show her around the gardens. Spend the afternoon expanding her knowledge." Mel understood what was being hinted at, and the bile quickly rose to her throat. Especially when she caught the demoness's face. Mika's smile was radiating, a gleam in her eyes. No doubt pleased to separate Sesshomaru from his entourage. And probably punish her for some imagined infraction. The air became unbearably thick for a moment, before a whirlwind pushed the stale air from the room. The figure moved hurriedly, twisting around the table before taking a seat beside the demoness.

"Apologies for being late." The figure blurted out as a maid rushed to prepare another plate.

"No worries." Hotaka laughed, smiling at the intruder before turning back to the highest ranking demon at the table. "Lord Sesshomaru, I do hope you remember my sister's husband Hachiro." Sesshomaru gave the new demon a brief nod of the head before taking another sip of tea. Mel kept her face rigid, desperately attempting to suppress her irritation. The vile creature had a husband yet flirted mercilessly with Sesshomaru. The annoyance began to build as the demoness continued to charm the silver haired demon. Even as her supposed husband sipped tea by her side. The frustration turned to a mix of slight amusement and pity. Keeping her eyes to the table, she let her peripheral gaze wander to the demon called Hachiro.

He was rather scrawny and gave the impression of nervousness. Especially the way his hands were always fiddling with a napkin, cup, or whatever happened to be in range. He must have been horribly hen pecked by the way he seemed to ignore even his wife's most blatant flirtations to the silver haired demon. His clothing had a decent set of expense, and he held himself very properly. He was either on par or a little above this house's station. But that did not seem to matter. The way the two had interacted held few indications of love. They situated their bodied away from each other and exchanged very few words. Mika showed far more interest in Sesshomaru. Apparently satisfying her lust for power by taking high ranking demons as lovers. And he seemed to be taking more interest in her. Mel ignored the lump that formed in her throat when she realized how his eyes were drawn to her. Curiously examining her, taking in every inch that her current position would allow. His gaze seemed particularly lingering on her breasts.

"How is Daiki?" Sesshomaru interrupted yet another boring bit of banter, having grown tired of her incessant flirtation. The room fell to silence in an instant. Mel didn't understand how the lively atmosphere had so quickly dampened, but there was the most distinct impression that the demon lord had done it on purpose. She really wanted to applaud him for stopping yet another thinly veiled enticement. Mika's enthusiasm only vanished for an instant before she released a theatrical sigh.

"I am afraid Lord Daiki has tired of me. We have not gotten word from him in well over five years. I guess he decided to take a mistress closer to home."

"Mika darling please. I don't think that is appropriate conversation for our guests. Especially Lord Sesshomaru's daughter." He chided playfully.

"But brother it's true." She pouted slightly. "I miss him so very much. Such a generous lord, always showering me with gifts. It is just so difficult to find a worthwhile lover these days." She sighed again, eyeing Sesshomaru from under heavy lashes. Making her intent rather clear. Mel bit back her laugh at the absurdness. The creature had absolutely no sense of shame. Discussing her affairs and making inappropriately open invitations with such ease.

"Even so, this is hardly the place for such discussion. We don't want to embarrass our young Lady now do we?" He gestured over to Rin. The little girl clutched at Mel's uniform beneath the table. Trying to ignore the surroundings.

"Of course not brother. Let's discuss something else. How about the gardens?"

"Perfect." Hotaka clapped in delight. "The gardens in our estate are famous in this region. We have cultivated plants from almost every corner of Japan. They are absolutely exquisite. Would you like a grand tour this afternoon little human?" It took a moment for Mel to realize the question had been aimed at her. To address Rin as such would be considered insulting. Thoughts turned quickly in her mind as she attempted to figure out how exactly to politely turn him down. Fortunately Sesshomaru beat her to the punch.

"My slave will be unable to accompany such a tour. Her days belong to my daughter and her nights belong exclusively to me." Sesshomaru gave a brief response, ignoring the slight pouts on both siblings. Apparently Hotaka disliked having something around him be untouchable as much as his sister. Mel suppressed a slight smile, which quickly fell away as she caught Hachiro's gaze. It was tinged with equal parts anger and lust. She swallowed painfully and cast her gaze down quickly. This was not good. The couple may not have been in love, but Hachiro was obviously a prideful male. He had spent the past few minutes listening to his wife discuss her lover and flirt incessantly with Sesshomaru. Becoming very emasculated. By announcing the claim, the demon lord had just unwittingly placed a great value on her. She may not have been as valuable as a wife, but her appeal was definitely greater. A favorite toy, untouched by any other hand. Yet another moment she found herself surprisingly grateful to be under Sesshomaru's ownership. Hopefully Hachiro would be respectful of the boundaries the demon lord had just imposed.

"Enough of these trite and dreary topics." Mika interjected, becoming impatient when she didn't have the room's attention. She turned her focus to the demon lord and once again batted her long lashes. "My lord you were always such an adventurous type. What journeys have you had in these lost years?"

"Nothing to be curious about." He answered dryly, prompting a laugh from the siblings.

"How can you say that my lord?" The demoness chuckled. "You vanish decades ago leaving us with nothing but the few exploits that manage to follow on the wind. The stories are always so brief and shallow, giving few details and none of the juicier bits. Then you show up at our gates with a human daughter and missing an arm. I say if that isn't something to be curious about then I don't know what is."

"But that is still not any of your concern." The words were calm, if slightly biting. The demoness pouted at the rejection. Viewing it as mistreatment. After a moment she turned to the child sitting quietly at the table. Discreetly clutching at her nanny's uniform and trying to garner no attention.

"Would you care to enchant us with a few tales Lady Wren?" She asked in what was probably an attempt at a maternal and friendly tone. Probably an attempt to sound caring. It fell pathetically flat. Rin became more nervous. Wanting the lady to just go away. Under the table, her hand began to tremble. Mel grabbed it and used her thumb to rub soothing circles. The child looked up at her nanny and was treated to a warm smile. Mel waited for her smile to be returned before turning her attention to the demoness.

"Great apologies but Mistress **Rin** has great difficulty talking to strangers." She emphasized the proper name, but otherwise kept her tone low and humble.

"I see. And so you speak for her?" Mika raised an eyebrow at the insufferable human. Wanting to rip those lovely eyes right out of their sockets. She had thought this trip would be so lovely. A chance to reconnect with the powerful lord and finally pull him into her bed. Instead, she is treated to this…this humiliation. He brought the mute little brat into the house. A human that greatly outranked her. One she would be required to bow down to. It was agony to say the least. But the uppity little serving wench was just too much to bear. Daring to become Lord Sesshomaru's lover. Slipping in and warming his bed. Only someone of high station and good breeding should be allowed in that role. Someone like her. The little human snatching it away was nothing short of pure insolence. She narrowed her eyes at the annoying little wretch. Wishing she could punish her like any other servant.

"She speaks when it is necessary." The demoness choked as she attempted to sip her drink. Completely caught off guard by the admonishment. The words had not been uttered by the child, but by Sesshomaru himself.

The rest of the meal progressed with a bit of tension in the air. Hotaka continued playing the host, speaking with such animation. Mika continued her heavy flirtation and Hachiro occasionally threw another glance at the brunette sitting across from him. Mel was beyond grateful when the meal was finished. As was the rest of the group. By the way his jaw no longer had the slight clench, even Sesshomaru seemed to agree. A random raven haired maid was called over to escort them back to their rooms. It was obvious that at least Sesshomaru knew his way around. It seemed just another attempt to show their wealth.

The walk back was anything but peaceful. Even if it wasn't for the fearful servants darting around, their escort was enough to make the humans anxious. Her footsteps were quick, easily outpacing the others. As if she were attempting to keep as much distance between them as possible. Her eyes flickered briefly to Sesshomaru. Filled with such weariness. It became obvious she wasn't keeping distance between all of them. Just the demon lord. Mel felt her heart sink. Couldn't even begin to imagine what the poor woman had been through. Their eyes met and she gave a brief smile. The woman made an attempt to return it. Almost involuntarily her eyes flickered to the demon before once again meeting the turquoise irises. Her eyes now filled with such pity. Mel was confused by the stare. Until she remembered the bruises littering her body. The uniform doing nothing to cover the decorated flesh. To an outside eye, they would make it look like the demon was very rough when he took her. Maybe even the type that didn't bother to make sure she was ready first.

The brunette lowered her gaze to the floor, her mind quickly filling with shame. The bruises that adorned her body were a sham. A facade to perpetrate some false mistreatment. This poor woman actually suffered such cruelty. Dealt with the pain of being ruled by a truly cruel master. It was something she couldn't just sit back and let stand. But the situation seemed so dire and impossible for someone like her to fix. In this place, she was nothing more than a hapless human. Kept safe by the mercy of her demon master. It was such a feeble existence and she couldn't help but feel completely powerless. Like a bug witnessing a giant boot towering over it, unable to do anything but watch its impending doom. The walls were beginning to cave in, beauty beginning to drown her. She desperately needed a breath of fresh air. Just a brief escape from the slowly suffocating building.

"Master." Her voice was so soft she was afraid he wouldn't hear it. But it got the demon's attention none the less. He halted and turned. Looking straight at her. With great difficulty she lowered her gaze to the floor. She wanted nothing more than to stare into his deep amber eyes. They were always stone, yet she often found a strange sense of comfort from the unyielding jewel colored orbs. But it was improper for her to do so. A slave did not look their master in the eye. At least not in public. "Would it be a problem if I paid a visit to A-Un? I would like to make sure they can take care of him properly."

"See that Rin is comfortable first, and do not be long." His response was terse and demanding.

"Of course." Mel bowed slightly. The thoughts running in the demon's head were always a mystery, but his actions concerning her had always been fairly simple. That is why she so easily understood the two sided words he was speaking. The veiled warning he had just delivered. For the most part, he had little interest in what she did. She could come and go as she pleased. As long as she kept an eye on her young ward. They often went on little field trips together. And right now the child was in desperate need of her comforting presence. Which was why it was so strange he would imply that Rin wouldn't normally join such an excursion. In a hallway filled with eager spying ears, his tone and words had aptly delivered the message. It was far too dangerous for the little girl to venture outside. And her own safety dwindled the longer she strayed from his side.

* * *

The day was surprisingly cool for being midafternoon. The sun was constantly being bathed in the clouds, the white fluff minimizing much of the harsh rays. A feint breeze also whispered across the compound, the wind being greatly cooled as it passed over the small lakes. Mel stood still for a moment, appreciating the breeze as it kissed her face. Despite still belonging to the wretched household, the grounds felt far less constricting than the manor. Then again, she always felt soothed by glimpses of nature. Her revelry was short lived as hushed whispers reached her ears. Looking around, she noticed the random servants. Some looked away and began walking hurriedly. Making their gossip all the more obvious. It made her want to laugh. She liked being able to brighten up their day, give them even the tiniest of a distraction from the hell of this place. The bubbling laughter vanished in an instant as she noticed the other servants. The ones that didn't look away. A pair of male demons that still watched her. Eyeing her just a bit too closely. They smiled and one winked. The action served only to piss her off. Once again summoning her inner bitch, she sneered at the two. Giving a heart stopping glare for a few seconds before stomping off to the stables. The walk did little to lessen her anger.

The stable was massive. A decently wide fabrication. A smooth dirt path wove down the center, a long line of stalls on either side. Many of them were filled with horses. The building had a few twists in it. As she approached one corner a screeching voice drifted past her ears. Peeking around, her agitation began to grow anew. An almost skeletal thin demon was yelling at a young human boy. Long white hair was matted to its skull. The demon was shaking his fists angrily, wrinkled blue skin bunching randomly as his face contorted into displays of rage. The very young child cowered, tears streaming down his face. Only a few words of the rant reached her. The lecture was something about how the child had put the hay out too late. She inched closer.

"I'm so sorry Master Inuk. It took longer to clear out the stall then we thought and you said getting the dragon situated was the most important-"

"Are you saying this is my fault!" The demon screeched angrily. He brought a hand down. The child cringed in anticipation of the blow. Shock filled all eyes as a green blur jutted out of one of the stalls. The demon known as Inuk stared in shock. Un's head had stretched passed the stall door and latched onto the demon's arm. Teeth sinking into blue flesh. A's head was just above the door, baring its teeth. A small smile formed on Mel's lips. All this time caring for Rin seemed to have created a soft spot for children in the dragon's heart. The blue skinned demon roared in pain and smacked the dragon's head. But Un simply sunk his teeth in deeper. When Inuk made a move to strike it again, Mel chose to reveal herself.

"What the hell are you doing to Lord Sesshomaru's mount you incompetent fool?" She hissed through clenched teeth, marching to the spot. Un unclenched his jaw and moved away from the demon.

"This stupid beast attacked me." Inuk glared at the human. She raised an eyebrow.

"Make no mistake, that dragon is far from stupid. If he attacked it was because you did something to anger him. As he is a relatively calm beast, it would take quite a bit of prodding to make him behave so aggressively. Only an idiot would push him so far. I'm having trouble understanding why they would leave such a valuable beast with an old fool like you."

"Why you." He huffed in indignation. "I am Inuk, the keeper of the stables. I have held this post since long before you were born. I am the best in the land, and this…" he gestured to the dragon "…foul creature bit me for no reason." Mel ignored the sentence and walked over to the stall. She cooed at the dragon and petted each head affectionately. "Did you hear me? I said he bit m-"

"Then I suggest you go fetch some water for him to rinse his mouth out." She looked over her shoulder, keeping a bored expression on her face. "I can't imagine you taste particularly pleasant." Blue skin darkened to an almost purple tint, and his nostrils flared.

"How dare you talk to me like that you cheap tramp!"

"Watch your tongue." Mel turned around and leveled a gaze at the demon. Placing hands on hips, she pushed her chest out. Her pose was not to entice him, but to draw attention to the bruises on her neck and the crest on her belt. "Remember who you speak with."

"A demon's whore!" He spit the words at her. In normal life, she might have blushed and maybe turned away with an embarrassed laugh. But right now she was uneasy and extremely pissed off. It felt nice to sink into her role. It felt more secure and comfortable than normal life.

"Toy Inuk. Not whore. You'd be wise to remember the difference. Especially since I happen to be his favorite." She narrowed her eyes. On the outside she was calm and collected. Obviously irritated by the demon standing before her. Internally, her body trembled and nervous bile quickly rose to her throat. She had no idea if this was going to work. She was a human in a den of demons. Regardless of what roles she occupied, there was little respect for her species in this house. Jaken had told her demons were always a little hesitant to cross a Lord's toy. Particularly a favorite one. Her only hope was that fear would be applicable in this situation. After a few moments, the gears in the demon's head stopped spinning. The look of anger fell and was replaced by a look of forced politeness. Tinged with tiny traces of fear.

"Apologies Manami. I will get out of your way. Please do not hesitate if you require assistance to tend to the noble steed." He bowed deeply and shuffled away. Leaving A-Un's slightly irritated snorts the only sound in the stable. Mel watched him retreat, internally smiling in relief. Her foolish impulsive plan had worked.

"Is it true?" The small voice seemed to come from nowhere. Mel fought the urge to jump. Forcing her twitchy body to instead manage a slow turn. There the little boy stood, eyeing her with a mix of curiosity and fear. He was old enough to have experienced terror from the house, but young enough that it had yet to twist him. "Are you really a Manami?"

"I believe so." She answered, attempting to hide her uncertainty. It was a lovely name, but not even close to what she went by. But the way they said is seemed to imply it was more a title than a name. She would need to consult with Jaken as quickly as possible. In the meantime, there was a young child to attend to. She knelt down to eye level and smiled. "Would you like to help me care for A-Un?" The little boy smiled brightly and nodded. Quickly running off to grab a few cleaning instruments and a water bucket.

* * *

Inuk stalked away from the stables, steaming at the way he had been displaced. The stables had always been his domain. For several decades, no beast nor servant passed through that did not submit to his hand. Yet the days were becoming far more difficult. First they begin by taking away his helpers. Slaves that he personally trained to assist in his duties. They pilfered the older ones after he spent years on their training. Replacing them with untaught human children. He would be forced to spend countless hours bringing them up to snuff, only to watch them snatched away for some far less meaningful position. Yet they always expected his record to be spotless. For his service to be impeccable. And it was. Despite the theft of his trained servants, he managed to keep the stable and its inhabitants the envy of the district. Until that stupid dragon. It was a proud beast. Refined and resistant to his methods. It would not allow itself to be cleaned or fed by him. Snarling and rearing whenever he attempted to enter its stall. Then it interferes with his attempts to train his servants! To top off his humiliation, the human wench bounds in, spitting out words like incompetence and fool. Then in the next breath calms the agitated beast as if it were easy as breathing. There was little the likes of him could do to rectify such insults. Lord Sesshomaru was a powerful demon. Far stronger than himself or any of his masters. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem. Unlike his father, Lord Sesshomaru held no love for humans. He never objected to their mistreatment. Paid little attention to their very presence. But something about this girl was different. She wasn't just a favorite toy. She was the first he had ever taken. Yet she was not bound by chains. Rather, she was given permission to bound around the manor as if she belonged. He even treated her with a certain level of respect. Higher than even Mistress Mika received. It was obvious to even the most simple of beasts she was something special to him. Even if she held no trace of his heart, she most certainly held his ear.

That was why Inuk was hesitant to even attempt putting the lowly whore in her place. He simply wasn't suicidal. He knew from experience demon lords were very prone to spoiling their playthings. Lord Sesshomaru would be no different. He was very picky about his bedmates to begin with. The fact that he had had brought a human into his bed was testament to what must be an impressive skill level. As long as she kept him satisfied, the whore was above reproach. For self-preservation, it was important that she be treated to every ounce of respect he was capable of. Especially while she had that demon under her spell.


End file.
